Deity Potter: The Miracle Child
by njeha
Summary: The Oath is broken once again, and a little Deity is born. Two prophecies hang over the little Deity's head, and a secret plan is formulated, whisking her away into Hecate's Pet Project. Unknown to them however, another prophecy is foretold causing turbulence in the little Deity's life and setting her into the path of danger. The Fates have no choice but to intervene. FEM!Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1: The Secret Goddess:**

The people in New York City were bustling with shoppers. People were lazing around in restaurants, going to the theatre with their friends and having a date night in the movies. Some were heading home early due to the fact that they had work the next day. Some were tucking their children into bed and reading them stories. Children were checking under their beds and in their closets for imaginary monsters; according to their parents – they were imaginary. None of the inhabitants of New York realized that there were monsters they read in Greek Mythology running around or that there were gods and goddesses currently residing in the Empire State Building in the six hundredth floor – because there was no such thing as the six hundredth floor.

The six hundredth floor was currently Olympus for the Gods and Goddesses and in the throne room, the great twelve were arguing again as usual. Hades the eldest brother, one of the Big Three and King of the Underworld was sitting in his usual throne as he had leeway to Olympus due to another meeting which ended up as a huge argument between the brothers, sisters, sons and nieces. As Zeus got off his throne and formed into his giant self to yell at his brother Poseidon, the door suddenly opened, surprising the deities.

Amphitrite, Queen of the Sea and wife of Poseidon walked in along with their son Prince Triton. Poseidon stood up abruptly and ran to his wife and son asking what they were doing in the throne room and away from Atlantis. Zeus looked like he was about to blow a gasket at the interruption and Apollo, Hermes and Ares looked amused.

The door opened once again, and Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft and crossroads strode in regally. Zeus was flabbergasted at this and was rendered speechless; everyone stared in amazement at Hecate; Hecate barely made an appearance in Olympus and wasn't seen by many of the Gods and Goddesses and she was usually busy with her pet project: the magic world she had created for people blessed by her. For the first time in a long time, fear flickered across Aphrodite's magnificently gorgeous face; the last time Aphrodite saw her friend was a year and a half ago when she was in desperate need of help. Aphrodite never lost the feeling of sorrow, shame and guilt whenever she thought back to the forbidden request she asked Hecate of and seeing her now brought all those feelings back tenfold.

"Lady Hecate, to what to we owe this surprising visit?" asked Zeus politely.

"Something happened with your pet project," snorted Ares.

"None of us are stupid enough to lay with one of yours Hecate dear," Hera said softly, aiming a glare at her husband Zeus and brothers Poseidon and Hades as well as her sons Ares, Apollo and Hermes. Apollo and Hermes may not be children from her blood, but they were Zeus' sons and she loved them all the same, especially after all these millennia of living with them.

"Not at all Hera, I was in fact invited," said Hecate as she lifted an eyebrow up. Everyone stared at her in confusion, which only increased when Amphitrite and Triton nodded as well in agreement.

"Oh? And by whom may I ask?" Zeus asked skeptically.

"By us," they heard someone croak from behind them.

The gods and goddesses snapped their head to the direction of the voice and saw the Fates standing before them. Some of the occupants in the room recoiled in shock, while the Big Three and Hera met their stare head on.

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos smiled in amusement and Clotho stepped forward and spoke, "We the Fates, have decided to bring something of great importance to your attention."

Atropos continued and when she spoke, she stared intently at Aphrodite, "And we _behoove_ you to fix it!" Aphrodite began hyperventilating, drawing concern from all the gods and goddesses in the room, except for Hecate who was staring at her friend in pity.

"My love, what is wrong?" Ares asked and for once his voice was soft, showing extreme concern for someone other than himself. Even Athena, Goddess of wisdom who had a small rivalry with Aphrodite, looked concerned. No one had ever seen the goddess of Love look so undone.

Aphrodite kept shaking her head, mumbling _no_ , over and over again, and Zeus and Hera could have sworn they saw her stare at Poseidon in fear and – _was that guilt_? But when they looked at their brother, he seemed unaffected and showed only mild apprehension for her.

Lachesis decided to speak up and directed her words to Hecate, "You know of what we speak Lady Hecate. We know of what happened in the world you have created."

"My world has no interference from the Gods and Goddesses and it cannot be reversed," Hecate snapped adamantly, not at all distressed that she was speaking to the Fates in such a way. No one messed with her pet project.

"Exceptions must be made, especially with what we have seen, or to be clear – what _I_ have seen," Atropos smirked sinisterly.

Everyone blanched at that and Aphrodite's soft, pale skin paled even more, making her look like a ghost instead of the dazzling goddess of beauty and she yelled in distress, "NO! NO PLEASE! YOU CANNOT TAKE HER! I BEG OF YOU! I BEG OF YOU!"

Everyone knew that Atropos was the Fate who delivered the final blow – _Death_.

"Who is the 'she' you speak of Aphrodite?" Zeus asked calmly, he would never admit it, but he felt fear and extreme concern now. The gods and goddesses and demi-gods may call him heartless, uncaring and strict, but as the King of Gods, appearance must be made and he could rarely show weakness.

Aphrodite just kept shaking her head vehemently and pulled hard on her silky locks of hair. Ares tried to peal her hands away from her hair, but Aphrodite was only able to relax when Hecate went over to her friend and hugged her in a tight grip, whispering soothing words in her ear. The rest of the occupants in the room stared with their mouths agape; never in all these millenniums together had they seen Aphrodite become so undone and her state be disheveled.

The Fates stared at her in sympathy.

"My dear Aphrodite, we have come to give you the foresight of the choice you made. We are giving you the chance to avoid what we have seen," Clotho spoke softly.

"It is up to you – all of you," Lachesis spoke with conviction, her hollow eyes staring at each God and Goddess in turn.

"Lady Hecate, the choice to help is up to you. But when you have seen what we have, I assure you, you _will_ allow interferences to be made," said Atropos apathetically.

Zeus came forward and spoke with authority, "Very well, tell us what we must do and we shall discuss."

The Fates smiled, showing decayed black and pointed teeth, and they waved their hands in unison. A book fell directly in front of Zeus; it was fresh and had black covers.

"We advise you all to read, try not to fight and try killing one another and we will be back once you are done," Clotho spoke. Just before the three Fates were about to dissolve into thin air, Atropos spoke passionately, shocking everyone, except for her two sisters, "We apologize for the inconvenience and the pain we must be giving you Lady Aphrodite, but it must be done. If you love her as much as your actions show, you shall be glad for the gift we have given you." Then Atropos stared intently at Poseidon with … _sorrow?_ and they were gone.

Poseidon was shocked to the core, and he began to feel feelings of dread – why did Atropos look at him like that? Even Zeus and Hera stared at him, sharing his confusion. But out of all the occupants of the room, only Aphrodite and Hecate were in the know.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Well then, we have – a book to read. Who would like to do the honors and begin?"

Hecate moved forward and took the book. She knew her friend would want her to reveal her biggest secret to her family and so she opened the book to the first chapter and spoke in a clear, calm voice.

 **The Secret Goddess:**

"What secret goddess?" Apollo asked immediately. Artemis smacked her twin brother in the head and snarled, "If you let Hecate read then we would all find out."

Aphrodite held Ares' hand in a strong grip as she prayed for forgiveness and hoped that he wouldn't leave her once her secret came out in the open.

" **What in Gaia's name does Aphrodite want that is so urgent and secretive," a lady in a black, hooded cloak mumbled to herself as she made her way to the elevator in the Empire State building.**

Everyone snapped their heads to look at Aphrodite as her face paled with each sentence that was read.

 **The lady placed the card key in the slot and waited for the door to slide open at the six hundredth floor. Finally, the lady strode out and made the half hour trek to Aphrodite's temple. No one could ever make a mistake of entering the temple – it was clearly the Goddess of Love's temple. There were sculptures of cupids and hearts and many more aphrodisiacs.**

"Better than the winged sculpture of a penis," snorted Apollo, causing Hermes and Ares to laugh as well.

Dionysus merely glared at the top of his wine magazine at them. "Don't mock my artistic statues if you please."

"Of course, oh God of Madness," Hermes mock bowed.

 **The lady knocked twice, waiting for her friend to allow her entrance.**

" **Who is it?" a nervous melodic voice that sounded like hundreds of chimes ringing together in harmony spoke up.**

" **It is I, Aphrodite," the lady spoke clearly. The silver door opened immediately and Aphrodite ushered her friend inside.**

"What is wrong with you my dear?" asked Hera in concern. Even Zeus stared at her, his electric blue eyes extremely soft as he set his eyes on the distressed goddess.

"Nothing," Aphrodite laughed nervously waving their concern away.

"Fine. Don't tell us, but we are going to find out," Amphitrite drawled out in contempt.

No one missed the way Aphrodite recoiled and stared at the Queen of the Sea in fear. Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Athena stared at each other in bewilderment – Aphrodite feared no one, especially Amphitrite, in fact they shared extreme hatred for one another. The same question reverberated in their mind, _what happened that made Aphrodite fear Amphitrite?_

 **Naturally, the room was filled with many mirrors, which allowed Aphrodite to see her friend's reflection, as she finally began peeling off her cloak now that they were in the privacy of her sacred temple. The lady had luscious black hair formed into ringlets, bouncing off her collarbone, soft hazel eyes, pale skin and natural red lips.**

Now everyone snapped their heads to stare at Hecate, who merely ignored them and their curious stares as she continued reading.

 **Aphrodite smiled weakly and rushed over to envelope her friend, "Thank you for coming Hecate, my dear friend."**

" **You asked, I came," Hecate smiled. "Of course, I do not understand why the need of all this secrecy …" Hecate trailed off as she heard a gurgling sound and she let her eyes drift over to a door on her left that was made of actual pearls.**

" **Aphrodite –"Hecate began, shaking her head in shock and staring wide-eyed at her old friend.**

 **But Aphrodite wouldn't let her friend continue as she began rambling at once, "I've made a terrible mistake, Hecate! I do not know what to do, I – I need your help," she began tugging her silky hair which only showed Hecate how distressed and out of depths her usually calm and poised friend was.**

"What in the world is going on? What did you hear Hecate?" Zeus demanded.

"My Lord, if you would let me continue reading, you would find out," Hecate snapped as she set her harsh glare at the King of Gods. She could see from the corner of her eyes, that her friend was trembling with fear and she would not allow Zeus to make her even more worried than she already was.

"Calm my love, can you not see how distressed dear Aphrodite is," Hera said softly.

"Zeus is a very dramatic person, what do you expect," spoke Poseidon, humor clearly evident in his voice, causing Ares, Apollo and Hermes to cover a snort behind their hand. Zeus glared at his brother and three sons while Hecate continued reading.

" **What have you done Affie?" Hecate spoke up, her face contorted in horror. "This is why you have disappeared for such a long time; I heard rumors … the Gods and Goddesses were worried about you! Ares was causing bloodshed and nearly began a war due to you ignoring him and spending all your time in your chambers."**

"So am I going to finally find out why you ignored me for _six months_?" Ares snapped, glaring at his beautiful lover. Aphrodite trembled at the obvious anger in his voice and Athena out of all people defended her, as she told Ares to back off.

" **I couldn't have him know Hecate! It would cause uproar!" Aphrodite said, begging her friend to understand. "Ares might start another war!** _ **You must understand**_ **."**

" **Show me," said Hecate imperiously.**

 **Aphrodite wringed her hands nervously, and if the situation wasn't so serious, Hecate would have burst out laughing at her usually composed and prim friend acting so un-ladylike.**

"I would have loved to see that," said Artemis wistfully, causing Amphitrite, Demeter and Athena to nod in agreement as well.

" **You must swear to the River Styx that you shall tell no one of this without my consent," said Aphrodite, showing Hecate for the first time since she had entered Aphrodite's temple, the ruthless, cunning and fierce Goddess that she was.**

Everyone gasped. To swear on the River Styx meant that the situation was of extremely seriousness. They all rotated their stares from Aphrodite to Hecate.

 **Hecate swore without hesitation. She would help one of her closest friends, of that there was no doubt.**

Aphrodite gave her friend a watery smile and Hecate reciprocated with a warm smile of her own.

 **Aphrodite walked steadily and opened the pearl-made door softly, and the two goddesses crept quietly into the room.**

Everyone sat up in their seats, curious as to what this big secret was that had caused the Fates to intervene and Aphrodite to ask Hecate for help.

Aphrodite sucked in a deep breath and Hecate held her friend's hand in a vice-grip, showing her silent support.

 **The room was painted in soft lavender to match Aphrodite's eyes, and it was blended with soft blues and greens. In the middle of the room, was a crib made of the finest pearls to match the door. Hecate walked up to the crib and saw the most beautiful little girl she had ever laid eyes on in all her millennia.**

The room stilled. You could hear a drachma drop. Slowly, all the Gods and Goddesses in the room turned their heads toward Aphrodite, whose head was bowed down, unable to face anyone's judging, shocked or surprised gaze and Hecate once again squeezed her hands comfortingly showing her support.

"You have a daughter?" Zeus asked softly.

"Oh, my dear but that is wonderful news! Why all the secrecy," Hera cooed excitedly. She was the Goddess of family after all and the appearance of a baby was a welcome addition to their ever growing family.

But Ares' question sucked all the joy in the room as he spoke in a harsh and malicious tone, "She's not mine, _is she_ , _Aphrodite_?"

"Oh," Hestia gulped innocently, realization appearing in her childish features.

" _IS SHE_?" roared Ares, standing up from his throne and glaring at his lover. Hephaestus merely rolled his eyes; his wife, Aphrodite was his brother's lover, of course she would cheat on him with another god – the only question was _who_.

"Ares please, it was an accident!" Aphrodite pleaded; she looked so vulnerable that Ares felt his anger start to dissipate, but the betrayal stung, he wasn't able to look at her, let alone forgive her, and so, he sat back down on his throne and kept his distance from her, causing Aphrodite to sob loudly and all the Goddesses for once felt sympathetic to her plight.

 **The infant looked no more than a day old, and Hecate could clearly see that she was already a stunner – but then again, her mother was the Goddess of Beauty, what did she expect?**

"Exactly," Apollo said as he winked at Aphrodite, trying to humor everyone and lighten up the room from all the doom and gloom. He was an extreme player and ladies' man, so he could not fault her for her slip up.

 **She could see from the tiny patch on top of her head, that her hair was a clear raven black – darker than the midnight sky, and for a day old infant, her skin was already very tanned, but had Aphrodite's silky and soft creamy skin; Hecate could also make out the infant's facial features to be an exact replica of Aphrodite's.**

" **I can already tell that she would be a beauty. She is going to break many hearts, Affie," Hecate smiled softly. At the sound of Hecate's voice, the baby girl opened her eyes, causing Hecate to gasp loudly and visibly inch away from the crib. Her eyes stared at Aphrodite in the utmost horror and shock.**

Hecate and Aphrodite winced in unison. They remembered that day as though it were only yesterday, and they knew that the next words would cause pandemonium in the room. It was unavoidable, for Aphrodite's daughter's eyes were the exact replicas of her father.

" **Affie!** _ **You didn't**_ **! How did this happen?** _ **How**_ **could you allow this to happen?!" Hecate demanded, her face still twisted in horror, as she finally understood why the situation was so dire and was causing her friend such distress.**

" **It was an accident Hecate! It was just one night, a night of passion and sadness; it was just a night of relief and comfort. I didn't expect a baby to come out of it! The outcome was not intended," Aphrodite cried hysterically, tears streaking her creamy and gorgeous face.**

"Which one of you punks is the father?" growled Ares. Zeus glared at his son to be quiet, and Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus stared at each other, wondering who the father was.

"It might be a minor god, Ares," Zeus spoke up.

"Well it definitely wasn't me, seeing as how I'm sentenced to look after all your brats at that damned camp," said Dionysus snidely, closing his magazine as the situation had become more interesting than he thought it would.

"If you let me read, then you might find out," snapped Hecate, as she glared at Ares' flaming red orbs.

" **Don't blame the child for your mistake, Aphrodite!" Hecate scolded her friend.**

" **I don't, believe me I don't. I already love her dearly and I have only had her for a day. But you must understand my situation," pleaded Aphrodite sorrowfully.**

 **Hecate nodded. Yes, she understood her friend's dire situation. As she stepped forward, she stared into the one day old girl's huge, doe-like, sea-green eyes that mirrored her father's.**

"POSEIDON!" Ares yelled, running forward to charge his uncle.

Poseidon who sat frozen in shock, staring at the book in utter horror, wasn't able to understand his surroundings, and was thankfully saved from his nephew murderous hands, as his brother sent a lightning bolt to control his angry son.

"Ares sit down! We will get to the bottom of this," Zeus snapped.

"You cheated on me? _AGAIN_!" Amphitrite screeched. "I already kept a blind-eye when you whore around with mere mortal harlots! And when you had that _Perseus Jackson_ , I forgave you like the idiot I am! But now you are whoring around with that slut Goddess of Love!"

"You watch your tongue, Amphitrite! I will not allow you to speak of her or my son and Sally Jackson that way!" barked Poseidon, finally snapping out of his dazed shock by the venom in his wife's voice.

"Really, father! Don't you have enough bastard children," scoffed Triton. He already have to put up with _Perseus Jackson_ , he wasn't going to play nice with this bitch of a half-sister.

"Triton, please," Poseidon groaned, massaging his temples. "This is news to me as well as it is for all of you, I had no idea," he then looked at Aphrodite and spoke softly, "Is she my daughter?"

Everyone sucked in their breath as they waited for Aphrodite to confirm what they all already believed to be true; Poseidon's sea-green eyes were so unique and distinctly a quality of a child of the Sea God.

Aphrodite looked so vulnerable and unlike her usual haughty self when she looked up and stared Poseidon right in the face, showing extreme sorrow and regret in her eyes and she spoke with utmost conviction, "Yes. Yes, she is your daughter, Poseidon."

Poseidon slumped in his seat, and everyone saw his face contort into extreme sadness. It was well-known that from all the Gods and Goddesses that Poseidon was the most fatherly one out of all of them and that he cared equally for his each of his children and loved them fiercely no matter what.

"When did this happen?" demanded Zeus.

"It will be in the book, if you would _allow_ me to _continue_ ," Hecate trailed off and Hera gave her a look, telling her to proceed.

" **She is Poseidon's child, isn't she?" Hecate said softly as she stroked the little girl's chubby cheek.**

"She sounds adorable," squealed Hestia, making everyone smile fondly at her child-like innocence. Hestia may be a goddess and as old and wise as all of them, but she was forever stuck in her nine-year old body, which made them all extremely fond of her.

 **Aphrodite merely nodded.**

" **But Poseidon has never had a daughter, how is this possible?"**

" **I don't know, Hecate. She is the first born daughter of the God of the Sea," Aphrodite spoke up.**

For some reason unknown to Apollo, he felt something stir inside him. Artemis noticed her brother's attitude was off, but said nothing, trusting him to speak up whenever he decided to convey what was bothering him.

" **When … how did this happen, Aphrodite? In all these millennium, the two of you never showed interest in one another," said Hecate, confusion clear in her features.**

"That's what we all want to know," Athena mumbled as she glared at Poseidon and Aphrodite.

" **We are fond of each other, but we are not attracted to one another in that way," said Aphrodite. "It happened around two years ago when Zeus' damn master bolt was stolen by Hermes' son,**

Hermes cringed at the reminder of what his favorite son Luke had done and Zeus glared at Hermes for the reminder of his son's treason and thievery of his precious master bolt.

 **Poseidon and Zeus declared war on each other and I walked in on Poseidon drinking – he was so scared for his son Percy, who was about to go on the quest to retrieve the bolt, and – and," Aphrodite began sobbing again and Hecate handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "I found out that Ares was sleeping around with that damn Nyx Goddess,**

Ares blanched in shock and after a moment he choked out, "You knew about our little affair?"

Aphrodite glared harshly at her lover and spat, "Little? _Little_? You were sleeping with her for three months! Of course I knew! I am the Goddess of Love and Sexuality, _I know everything_."

"And you yelled at her and accused her of sleeping around for one measly night," fumed Demeter.

"Men," spat Artemis glaring at each god that sat in the room, "Filthy hypocrites, the lot of you."

"Don't think that I don't know why you set up our romantic date in Waterland, and why _you_ , Ares, the god of War, allowed yourself to be seen in the Ride O' Love," snapped Aphrodite.

"I was guilty and stopped my affair with Nyx, so I took you there as a silent apology," mumbled Ares, as he was filled with guilt.

"I know," spat Aphrodite, "And I decided not to say anything because I love you, and I felt how apologetic you were. Yet you have the audacity to berate me for what I did. _One_ _night_!"

Everyone was quiet as they listened to the lover's spat and Hecate finally cleared her throat and continued reading as Ares squirmed with guilt and Amphitrite and Triton continued glaring heatedly at Aphrodite and Poseidon.

 **And then one drink led to another, and we were both intoxicated and sad, we ended up sleeping together. But we regretted it the next day and swore to ourselves that we wouldn't speak of it again and continue normally. Two months later, I realized that I was pregnant and so I kept my socializing to a minimum, as I would have to hide myself when I began to show."**

" **That is when you disappeared from everyone's sight and they all started talking and Ares grew crazy and initiated a fight with Percy Jackson and allowed himself to be tricked by Castellan and Kronos."**

Everyone winced once again at the reminder of the betrayal of Hermes' son and the Titan Kronos and Ares face palmed.

 **The two goddesses sat in quiet, as Hecate took in everything her friend had relayed to her. Finally Hecate spoke up, "You didn't just call me for a social call and to spill your dirty secret Affie. What do you want of me?"**

Poseidon sat up, he, like everyone else, they were all wondering the same thing.

 **Aphrodite winced. She stroked her daughter's cheek lovingly and her voice trembled when she spoke, "I cannot keep her with me in Olympus Hecate," Hecate was about to interrupt, but Aphrodite held a hand up, "Let me speak my friend. Zeus would go ballistic, Poseidon didn't have a child with his wife and so he broke his oath. My daughter is a child of the Three, she could be a child of prophecy. Zeus would not allow her to live, he would kill her once he found out, and I wouldn't be able to hide her from him, not in Olympus.**

Zeus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he was faced with the fierce glares of Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Hecate, Poseidon, Artemis, Athena and Apollo.

"I don't know if I would have done that, since she was born from two deities," said Zeus feebly, but Poseidon snorted scornfully and Demeter scoffed, "Liar."

"You would have smited her, dear brother," grunted Hades.

 **Hades has a better relationship with Poseidon than with Zeus, but he is still bitter about his isolation to the Underworld, and I cannot have him set monsters after her and kill her like he did for poor Thalia Grace.**

It was now Hades turn to wince and squirm uncomfortably in his throne as Zeus glared at him for the loss of his daughter and the Goddesses all glared at him.

"Oh come now brother, Thalia Grace survived and is no longer a pine tree thanks to Poseidon's demi-god son," said Hades feebly.

"Not that you care," growled Zeus.

"Oh come on dad, uncle, you two are such hypocrites it isn't even funny anymore," Artemis sighed.

 **I do not trust Amphitrite not to unleash her anger and her wrath on my daughter and make her life a living hell. She is too bitter when it comes to Poseidon's children. At least the demi-gods are in Earth away from her. I am scared of what she might do to my little girl once she knows of her existence.**

Amphitrite wasn't bothered by the glares that were sent her way and merely spat, "Am I supposed to be happy about the fact that my husband has enough bastards to create his own army? Oh, please."

"Amphitrite!" yelled Poseidon, anger coloring his voice.

"Amphitrite dear, you forget who my husband is. I know exactly how you're feeling, as Zeus has many children throughout these millennia, but I accepted each of them and loved them and cherished them as if they were my own," said Hera softly, while still admonishing her.

"You do not count Hera, you are the Goddess of Marriage and Family, of course you would accept it," said Amphitrite bitterly.

 **And let us not forget Triton! He hates all of his half-siblings, he would just torment my little girl and make her hate herself for the fact that she was born!" Aphrodite ended her speech in tears.**

"That is true," Triton shrugged, ignoring his father's fierce glare towards himself. He will not love his bastard half-siblings and there is nothing anyone can do to convince him otherwise.

"Glad to know I'm not your half-brother then," Hermes said jokingly. As his father was Zeus, they had all gotten used to having many half-siblings.

" **But Affie, she is of Olympus! She is an Olympian, born of a God and Goddess; she is no demi-goddess, there will be an exception towards her," implored Hecate, begging her friend to see reason.**

"Exactly my dear," said Hera adamantly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Aphrodite," said Athena, shocked that she was in agreement with the Goddess of Love. "Reading about it is much different. You never know how everyone would have reacted if we weren't reading about it."

" **I cannot take any chances Hecate, I love her too much to risk her life with maybe's," cried Aphrodite. "If Percy Jackson or Nico Di Angelo aren't the children of the prophecy, then they will look to my daughter."**

Poseidon and Hades winced in unison at the mention of their sons and that damn prophecy.

 **Hecate stared at her longtime friend and studied her shrewdly before saying, "There is another reason, isn't there?"**

 **Aphrodite sighed, "I can never keep anything from you, my dear friend, can I?"**

Everyone sat up and perked at this sentence as they wondered what other reason there was for sending the little goddess away and Poseidon glared at Aphrodite for keeping all this from him and not giving him a say in the life of his daughter that he had just found out about.

 **Hecate suddenly gasped in comprehension and said, "I knew it was you! Many millennia's ago, a prophecy was accidentally spoken to me; you were the one who overheard it, didn't you?"**

 **Aphrodite hung her head and sheepishly nodded, "The one about Apollo. Yes, it was I."**

"WHAT!" Apollo yelled, spluttering slightly, "I am the God of Prophecies, how can there be a prophecy about me that I have never heard about?" he glared at Hecate and Aphrodite accusingly, who sheepishly looked away and everyone's interest was at its peak.

 **Hecate recited the prophecy verbatim, from the top of her head, "** _ **The Miracle Daughter of two Deities, born to one of The Three that has never birthed a girl, bonded soul, meant for the one that never lucked in love, yet finds his Soul-Mate in the one born from pure love, never to experience that love for himself, the God of Sun meant to control the light yet live in the dark, till the birth of the Miracle One, shall he finally strike luck, untold of this prophecy till her birth and discovery, otherwise he shall continue birthing the sun yet living in the lone darkness of solitude.**_ **"**

"Are you telling me that your daughter is… she is my soul mate?" gasped Apollo in shock shaking his head in disbelief.

"I always thought that you were just meant to be a player and unworthy of love, and now I find out that you are that way because you had to wait many millenniums for your one true love to be born … talk about a shocker," Artemis said bluntly and Athena nodded in agreement.

Apollo glared at his two sisters and then spoke to the two goddesses that were in the know, "You didn't tell me because the prophecy said I cannot find out until her birth was revealed?"

Hecate and Aphrodite nodded solemnly.

"I just found out that I have a daughter and now I find out that she already has a soul mate! This is too much even for me," groaned Poseidon, as he rubbed his head tiredly.

"It was foretold millenniums ago that you both would have a child together then. It was meant to happen," Hestia squealed happily. Amphitrite and Triton did not look the least bit pleased, foretold or not, she was still a little bastard.

" **I love Apollo as a brother, but what if they kill my daughter before finding out he is her soul mate, Apollo would be crushed and doomed to an eternity of solitude, I cannot have this happen to him," Aphrodite spoke passionately, she was after all, the Goddess of Love.**

Apollo was still in shock over this, he was a ladies' man and player for goodness sake. However, a part of him was happy that Aphrodite was looking out for him and so he sent her a huge smile that radiated like the sun and Aphrodite returned his smile with one of her own.

 **Hecate sighed, "So there are two prophecies hanging over your daughter's head and you want to spare her from all of it."**

" **Exactly," said Aphrodite. "I do love her; just as I love my other children, but unlike them, it is unsafe for her. I don't even want to think what Ares would do once he finds out about her."**

"I wouldn't kill her," said Ares grumpily.

Aphrodite merely raised an eyebrow as she glared at him.

" _Now_ ," muttered Ares.

 **Finally Hecate understood what her friend was asking her to do. "You want me to take her to my world – the Wizarding World. Don't you?"**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS APHRODITE!" roared Poseidon as everyone finally understood what the Fates and Hecate spoke about before, about interference.

"It was the only way Poseidon," Aphrodite said weakly.

"Then why do you regret it?" hissed Poseidon.

"I don't," she argued back, but everyone could clearly see that she was in denial.

 **Aphrodite nodded glumly, "The Gods wouldn't be able to interfere with her there, they won't dare cross you, and no monsters would be able to find her there."**

" **She isn't a demi-goddess Aphrodite!" Hecate scolded her friend, "She will come to her powers as she gets older, sadly she is too young age for us to know what they are, but she will be alone with no one to help her or guide her when they start to show."**

" **It's a chance I am willing to take," said Aphrodite.**

"But I am not, Aphrodite!" yelled Poseidon.

"I had no other choice," retorted Aphrodite hotly as she stood up and clenched her fists.

"You could have spoken to me," barked back Poseidon.

"I was afraid! I gave many reasons why I couldn't inform anyone about our daughter!" snapped Aphrodite.

"ENOUGH!" roared Zeus as he stood up. "You can bicker about this later, Hecate please continue."

 **Hecate looked at her friend sadly. She bent down and picked the baby girl from her crib and settled her softly in her arms. She studied her intently before saying, "She shall be a regular mortal until her eighteenth birthday, even though in the Wizarding World the majority of age is seventeen, for us it is eighteen. She will know nothing about herself until her eighteenth birthday where she will wake up as an immortal."**

" **By then hopefully the prophecy would pass and I would be able to bring her back to Olympus," Aphrodite spoke up without missing a beat.**

" **Very well, Affie, if this is what you want," Aphrodite nodded. "Then I shall make her my legacy and bless her so that she is able to have a magical core and fit into my world. What is her name?"**

Nearly everyone was gloomy at the fact that Aphrodite was adamant in giving her away to a place where they could not interfere, but they were all interested in the little one's name.

 **Aphrodite smiled softly and held out her arms for her daughter. She cooed at her baby girl, who began giggling when she looked up at her mother. "I wanted a name to represent both me and Poseidon. Even though Poseidon knows nothing of her existence, she is still his child and first daughter ever to be born."**

Poseidon's teary eyes stared into Aphrodite's lavender ones and he smiled softly, nodding his thanks. He was touched that Aphrodite had included him, even though he knew not of her existence.

 **Hecate smiled proudly at her friend. Everyone thought Aphrodite to be vain, conceited and vapid, but she was very kind, with a huge heart and had her own type of wisdom. One did not have to be born of Athena to have wisdom.**

"That is true," said Athena grudgingly, while everyone squirmed sheepishly and gave Aphrodite apologetic looks, for they thought her to be vain and vapid too many times throughout the millennia.

" **Her name shall be Cymopoleia Venus of Olympus," Aphrodite smiled. "Cymopoleia for her father which can be deduced as violent sea storms, as she would be a force to be reckoned with and Venus for my Roman counterpart."**

"I love it," Poseidon said softly as his smile grew, "It is a unique and beautiful name, depicting our daughter." Amphitrite glowered at her husband and the Goddess whore.

"A name worthy of a princess," Hera smiled. Triton felt his jealousy grow even more.

" **The name suits her," said Hecate. "I know a great family that would raise her to be great and loved and if she grows into her powers, they would be able to aid her."**

" **Thank you Hecate, you cannot understand how grateful I am to you," Aphrodite beamed. Suddenly her smile drifted away as the hard part came – saying goodbye.**

They were all solemn at that and Poseidon felt great grief that he wasn't able to hold his little girl once.

 **After Aphrodite finished saying her goodbyes and wiped her tear-stained face, she gave her daughter to Hecate.**

 **Hecate cradled Cymopoleia in her arms and began to bless her. She tapped her index finger on her tiny forehead and spread the gift of magic to flow in her veins, before saying, "Blessed be  
Princess Cymopoleia Venus of Olympus, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, Lord of Horses and daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, Procreation and Sexuality and Legacy of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Ghosts, Necromancy and Sorcery. Blessed be." **

**Cymopoleia glowed in colors of green, pink and yellow, before it all faded away and she started giggling for a bit before abruptly falling asleep. Aphrodite looked on sadly, her heart was breaking, but there was nothing she could do. She crouched over her daughter and kissed her tiny forehead before tearfully saying, "Goodbye Cymopoleia Venus of Olympus, may the gods be with you and good luck. Your mommy and daddy loves you my little pearl."**

Aphrodite began tearing up once again, uncontrollable, fat pearly tears kept running down her face and Ares surprised them all by enveloping her in a tight hug and whispering soothing words in her ear.

Zeus and Hades held on to Poseidon's shoulder in a firm yet comforting grip, showing them how sorry they were and how much they cared.

Poseidon himself was sinking in depression; outside Olympus, a storm was brewing and the waves in the seas were in turmoil, crashing violently together and warning everyone to stay away from the beach for the time being.

The goddesses in the room, except for Amphitrite were sobbing as well, like Aphrodite, they were inconsolable. Apollo felt his heart break for his little soul mate. Dionysus waved a hand and a wine glass filled with his favorite red wine appeared. Just as he was about to take a hearty sip he received a glare from his father, Zeus and he sighed forlornly. He waved his hand once again, and glared at the can of diet cola in his hands before taking a tentative sip.

 **Hecate donned on her cloak, put the hood back on and hid Cymopoleia in her cloak so that no one would be able to discover her, before swiftly exiting Aphrodite's temple, leaving behind a distraught Aphrodite who fell down on the floor in a kneeling position and cried her heart out.**

Hera, Athena, Artemis, Demeter and Hestia joined Ares around Aphrodite and took it in turns to hug her, as she continued crying softly.

Triton glared at his father, who sat depressed and as still as a statue. He couldn't believe that they were all crying over that little whore half-sister of his. Alright so she wasn't a demi-goddess but an immortal goddess, but so what? She was not his mother's daughter and so he would not relate her as family.

"Cymopoleia shall be a very powerful goddess. With the powers of her mother and father combined and now as Hecate's legacy – she will be extremely powerful. Without the ability to use magic, I understand and would have viewed her as a threat for a while and for that I am sorry," said Zeus, his voice filled with sorrow, guilt and regret. Poseidon gave his brother a strained smile and Aphrodite gave him a tearful one – both filled with thanks.

 **Once Hecate left the Empire State Building, she flashed over to England,**

"England?!" everyone but Amphitrite and Triton gasped.

"Why not the magical world in America?" asked Hephaestus.

"Your pet project exists in all counties," scoffed Ares.

"For starters, I had to get Cymopoleia as far away from Olympus as possible and secondly, the family I decided to place her with, live in the UK," snapped Hecate as she glared at Ares and Hephaestus.

 **Crowborough, and stood in front of Potter Manor.**

"Manor? How rich are these Potters?" asked Zeus interestedly; he wanted the best for his little niece, being as he was one of the main reasons why his brother and pseudo-daughter could not raise their daughter in Olympus.

" _Extremely_ rich," Hecate smirked. "They are one of the richest, oldest and powerful magical families to exist. They are of nobility."

"That's good, I couldn't ask for a better family. Thank you Hecate," Poseidon smiled gratefully.

 **She picked the Potters for many reasons; they were an old family full of purebloods starting out at the beginning 1000s and they were extremely powerful and rich. Another reason was that James and Lily Potter were unable to bear children, since Lily was hit with a stray curse, making her unable to have children of her own. The third reason was that her features could be closely matched, seeing as James had raven black hair and Lily had green eyes, although hers were an emerald green, the people of magical Britain would think it was a mixture of James' hazel eyes.**

"Those are good enough reasons," said Hera neutrally.

"What I want to know is, how did Lily get hit by a stray curse bearing her unable to have children?" asked Hades, quirking an eyebrow.

"Magical Britain is going through a war; pureblood supremacy bastards," growled Hecate, angry that her pet project was going through war in one of the main countries.

"WHAT? You sent my daughter to a place where there is a war going on?" yelled Poseidon causing everyone to jump and finally catch on to what Hecate said about a war.

"My specialty," purred Ares as he rubbed his hands together in glee. Poseidon glared at his nephew and said, "Not when my daughter is there!"

"There was no other family I could place her with that would take care of her Poseidon," said Hecate calmly, "The Potters were meant to have a child, it was written by the oracles – I handed them one, and Cymopoleia would grow up being loved and cherished."

 **Hecate changed her features to a woman in her mid-fifties with sandy blonde hair and dull brown eyes, pink chapped lips and pale wrinkly skin.**

"Really Hecate?" said Aphrodite, as she wrinkled her nose.

"I had to look convincing Affie," huffed Hecate, rolling her eyes.

 **She knocked on the door and tightly cradled Cymopoleia to her chest. The door opened and a beautiful woman in her early twenties opened the door. She had long, straight, red hair, pale skin and gorgeous emerald green eyes that stood out and were filled with emotions. She smiled pleasantly at Hecate and said, "Good evening, how may I help you?"**

"Looks like someone I blessed," mused Aphrodite.

"You didn't, she has natural beauty Affie," Hecate laughed; glad to see her friend was beginning to lighten up again now that her secret was out in the open and nearly everyone had accepted it.

" **Hello, dear – may I come in, I have a request regarding my granddaughter," said Hecate imitating the voice of a doting grandmother.**

 **The second Lily heard granddaughter, her eyes snapped down to look at the one-day old girl and her eyes immediately began to flicker with many emotions ranging from sadness to longing to sorrow, grief and finally love.**

"The poor dear, to have the joys of motherhood stripped away from you – it is a curse I wouldn't wish upon any woman," said Hera sadly.

"Seeing as my daughter is trapped in the underworld due to my dear brother's underhanded tricks with his damn cursed fruits, I feel her pain," growled Demeter as she glared at Hades, who merely rolled his eyes and said, "Get over it! It happened many millennia ago!"

Before the same old argument could break out between brother and sister, Hestia told Hecate to continue reading.

" **What a beauty! Please come in, oh,** _ **James**_ **! James honey, come here," she yelled out excitedly.**

" **What is it Lily-flower," a man called out. Hecate could tell from the sound of his voice that he was a jubilant, loving man filled with laughter.**

"My kind of guy. He could have been a son of mine," Hermes said proudly.

 **When Lord James Charlus Potter entered the room, Hecate saw a man with wild, uncontrollably and messy raven black hair, hazel eyes and a beaming face appear, when he saw Hecate he politely asked her how she was and then stared longingly at Cymopoleia.**

"The poor dears! If Poseidon and Aphrodite couldn't raise her, then I'm glad you gave her to the Potters, they are clearly longing for a child of their own to dote on," said Hera happily. Poseidon grudgingly nodded in agreement, though from the look on his face, they could all clearly see that he preferred to raise her himself in Atlantis; if only Aphrodite wasn't so afraid for the fate of Cymopoleia.

 **Hecate began her sob story of how her daughter died giving birth to Cymopoleia last night and how the father died during the war. She explained of how she wanted to spend a day with her granddaughter and that she was too old to care for her in times of war. Hecate then offered the Potters the chance to raise her and James and Lily readily accepted with no fuss.**

 **Hecate then told them that her daughter had only one request and that was to keep her name Cymopoleia Venus; she told them that they were of Greek origins and that they wanted to keep the name in the family since they were unable to raise her.**

"Such good people," Hestia smiled.

"They better raise Cymopoleia well," grumbled Poseidon.

"Stop nagging brother," Hades rolled his eyes.

"I haven't checked in on her since that night, but only because I have been focusing on the magical world of Italy and France, there has been a boom of magical children," Hecate shrugged. "I was about to check on the conditions in Britain and Cymopoleia as well when the Fates called me here."

 **After a cup of tea and a last kiss goodbye, Hecate left Potter Manor and James and Lily Potter thanked the Gods for giving them a beautiful daughter to call their own: Cymopoleia Venus Potter.**

"That is the end of the chapter," said Hecate, as she passed the book down to Hestia, who asked to read next.

"The Potters seem like an excellent family. I wonder what the Fates require us to do," Athena mused, but everyone merely shrugged and Zeus said, "The Fates said we must read the book and they will be back, so once we are done, we will find out."

 **A/N:** **Tell me what you think of this story? Should I continue it?**

 **This will be a reading the book story, but it won't be cannon J.K. Rowling; there will be many changes and I will not be copying Harry Potter verbatim.**

 **Question: Do you want me to bring in the demi-gods or just keep it the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **In Greek Mythology it is said that Poseidon and Aphrodite has a daughter called Rhode and that Poseidon has another daughter as well called Cymopoleia. For the sake of my story; Poseidon and Aphrodite's daughter will be Cymopoleia and there will be no Rhode at all, making Cymopoleia the first daughter – immortal or demi-goddess that Poseidon ever had. This is a fanfiction after all and it is MY fanfiction, so bear with me for the sake of the story.**

 **Cymopoleia Venus Potter – Laneya Grace (BLACK HAIR)**

 **Chapter 2:** **The Girl Who Lived:**

Just as Hestia was clearing her throat and about to begin reading, the door to the throne room opened once again, and a figure stepped in – someone they didn't expect.

The woman that entered the throne room was simply resplendent; she had silky black curls that travelled down to her hips, a heart-shaped face with sharp features, and prominent cheekbones. However, it was her eyes that stood out the most on her pale, flawless face. She had the most stunning green eyes that sparkled with emotions and had an acute tinge to them.

"Mother?" Zeus stood up at once, followed by Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter and Hestia, who actually dropped the book due to her shock.

"Mother, what are you doing here at Mount Olympus?" asked a flabbergasted and dumbfounded Poseidon.

"What is this? What is this?" Rhea, the Titaness of Motherhood and Queen of Mount Orthys tut-tutted at her sons, "First you say hello to your dear mother, no?"

Zeus managed to suppress an eye roll as he strode over and extended his arms to Mother Rhea, followed once again by his siblings, all of whom were surprised yet delightful to see her.

"And my grandbabies, come on, come on, quickly."

Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Triton and Dionysus grumbled under their breaths for being referred to as _babies_ of all things, but they would never rebut her. They had learned over millennia ago to never ever, ever argue with Rhea. So instead, the Gods and Goddesses took it in turns to engulf her in an embarrassing hug.

"Now," Rhea demanded, seriousness once again returning on her sharp features, "Why have I been summoned here?"

"The Fates have beckoned you as well?" Hades gasped as Rhea sat in an elaborate throne that appeared between Zeus and Hades.

Rhea took a sharp intake of breath and clutched a hand to her chest as she stared at each God and Goddess, " _The Morai_? Di immortales, what has happened to bring forth the interference of Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos?"

Rhea was an acute Titaness, she had to be, being as old as herself, and the wife of Kronos with six children, and her eyes narrowed on Poseidon, who was shifting nervously, and Amphitrite and Triton who were both furiously glaring at him and Aphrodite as well, who seemed extremely awkward.

"Well, you see mother, over a year ago, Aphrodite and I engaged in a _particular_ activity," Poseidon began hesitantly.

"Oh?" Rhea's perfectly plucked eyebrows rose to her hairline; she already knew what her son was referring to. "And a child was resulted in this … ahem, _particular activity_ , do I assume correctly?"

"You do!" Amphitrite screeched angrily, pointing a dainty finger from her husband to Aphrodite, "That harlot bore and birthed my husband's daughter! Your son has cheated on me, AGAIN!"

To Amphitrite's dismay, Rhea's face brightened up at the news and she squealed happily, "Oh, my son! A daughter? The first ever daughter of the Sea God. How wonderful!"

Hera smiled knowingly and enjoyed the scandalized look etched upon Amphitrite's features. Her mother, Rhea, was after all, the Titaness of Motherhood, and knowing that her second son, the Sea God, finally bore a daughter would only be excellent news to her.

"Well, where is she? What is her name and when can I see my latest grandbaby?" Rhea shot off her list of questions. But after a touch of uncomfortable yet dreary silence, a frown became prominent on her face and she glared at Zeus, awaiting an explanation.

But it was Aphrodite who began explaining the circumstances of Cymopoleia Venus of Olympia and with the added input of Hecate; Rhea was updated with all that had occurred in the previous chapter.

To say that Rhea was fuming would be an understatement. Though she understood Aphrodite's reasons, she didn't have to like it and she was furious with Zeus and Amphitrite.

After another uncomfortable silence, Hestia retrieved the fallen book from the floor and cleared her throat as she read the title of the second chapter.

 **Chapter 2:** **The Girl Who Lived:**

"Who's that?" Apollo asked at once, interrupting Hestia from her reading and causing her to glare at him in annoyance.

"Is this going to be a habit of yours, brother? Asking for the meaning of every chapter title? Let Hestia read," Artemis snapped, elbowing her twin in the side.

Rubbing his abused side, Apollo scowled, "No need to get your panties in a twist, little sister."

"I am older than you –"Artemis growled, but Apollo interjected, "Whatever you say, little sis," he winked.

Zeus slammed his thunderbolt on the ground, "Enough you two! Hestia, continue please," Zeus said to his sister after sparing one last glare to the twins who looked well-scolded.

 **It has been such a strange, strange day in Britain.**

 **The inhabitants were seen gaping at the hundreds of owls circling the morning sky,**

"What is going on with the owls of Britain," mused Athena out loud. But no one knew the answer, for they were all dumbfounded as she was. Only Hecate had a glimpse of an idea; something must have happened in the Wizarding world _but what?_

"Aren't owls supposed to be a strictly nocturnal bird?" Artemis asked Athena, knowing that they were her symbol.

"They are," said Athena as she pursed her lips. "As you all know, owls are also my symbol since they depict higher wisdom. They are also the guardian of the Acropolis."

"We know," Poseidon sighed in exasperation.

"Shut it Kelp-head," Athena snarled, causing all the Gods and Goddesses to roll their eyes at their never-ending feud.

 **As it was rare to see an owl at nighttime. Another odd occurrence that day was the many people roaming around London strangely dressed in cloaks.**

Once Hestia read those three words out loud, Hecate narrowed her eyes at the book; _they wouldn't, would they?_

"What a ghastly fashion statement," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust. Athena, Artemis and Amphitrite rolled their eyes – trust Aphrodite to pick on what people were wearing.

"It's just the British Affie, they're extremely outdated and old-fashioned," said Hecate offhandedly with pursed lips. "They prefer not to keep up with the times, unlike the Americans and so on …"

"Are you meaning to say that this is something involved with your pet project?" Poseidon asked nervously, feeling dread over his daughter. Everyone else seemed to have caught on to Poseidon's meaning and they all stared at Hecate, awaiting her response.

Hecate sighed, "Yes. The magicals in Britain are garbed in cloaks, unlike the other countries."

 **They could be seen chattering excitedly amongst themselves, and a few heard them discuss about the Potters.**

"What about the Potters?" asked Poseidon worriedly as he grasped his trident tightly, his knuckles turning white with worry.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Hecate did say that the Potters were a rich and powerful family, they probably did something news-worthy," said Athena in a soft tone that made everyone stare incredulously at her in shock. Did Athena just try to calm Poseidon down? _The_ Poseidon that she has a long feud with? But Poseidon didn't notice as he was staring at the book apprehensively. Aphrodite clutched Ares' strong, calloused hand tightly, trying to alleviate her fears.

 **It was nighttime, at Privet Drive when another odd occurrence happened, something that would change the lives of many, especially those that resided in house number 4.**

"What has all this got to do with my - our daughter?" Poseidon snarled, having had enough of the ominous air in the room.

"It is called the climax of a story Poseidon," Athena informed him in her know-it-all tone.

 **A man appeared on the corner of the street where a cat had been watching. He appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"A cat? What is this about a cat? Really? This is boring! What's the point of reading something without gore and bloodshed," groaned Ares.

Aphrodite smacked him on the arm while Poseidon glared at his nephew in anger.

"I would hope that there wouldn't be any references to wars in a story about my daughter Ares," spat Aphrodite as she gave her lover one of the scariest glares she had.

"Aw, come on Affie baby, you know that's not what I meant," said Ares, avoiding eye contact.

"Then I would propose you to keep your war analogies to yourself," boomed Poseidon.

 **Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Ah!" said Hecate, her eyes brightening in recognition, "Albus, what are you doing there?"

"Albus?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, he is very well-known and oh, so much talent," said Hecate proudly, as if he were her own son. "I am very fond of him."

"Well he looks funny," said Apollo bluntly with Aphrodite gladly nodding in agreement.

"That is part of his charm," said Hecate, her eyes twinkling merrily.

 **This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Albus Dumbledore? Funny name too if you ask me," Poseidon chuckled.

 **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"I'm sure he knew. He just doesn't care," Hecate smirked.

"You seem to know him too well, have you interacted with him before?" asked Hades suspiciously.

"No, but he has quite the reputation and is a beacon in my world. I take interest in those affecting the wizarding world and with such talent. I make it my business to know about them," stated Hecate.

 **He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street.**

"Sharp senses," said Hermes approvingly.

 **For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Definitely not a normal cat," Rhea murmured in thought.

"Why would this Albus recognize a regular stray cat?" asked Zeus, his question being directed mostly to Hecate since Albus Dumbledore was of her pet project.

Hecate mused, "The cat must be an animagus." Upon being in the receiving end of many befuddled stares, Hecate sighed and said, "Be patient and you will see."

 **He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"Amazing!" Apollo, Hermes and Ares crowed.

"Hmmm, I must see if I can create something like that," said Hephaestus to himself as he mentally started thinking of the appropriate equipment and techniques to create such a device.

 **He clicked on the device twelve times, until the only source of light available were two tiny pinpricks at a distance from the cat that had been watching him ever since his arrival. Dumbledore slipped the device back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

"That would've made quite the sight," said Hermes, amused.

 **He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"First sign of craziness," laughed Hermes.

"Then be whisked off to a mental institution," agreed Apollo with a smirk on his face.

" **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

 **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Transformation into animals is just fascinating," Athena said reverently.

"Yes it is. Not many witches and wizards can achieve such a feat," said Hecate proudly.

"I am assuming that is what you meant by animagus, dear Hecate?" Rhea asked Hecate with interest.

"Yes," Hecate smiled proudly, her pet project had gone a long way, "Not many witches and wizards can accomplish such a feat. It is said to be rare and only very skilled ones could achieve an animagus form."

"So they cannot pick the animal to transform into?" asked Athena in awe.

"No," Hecate simply replied.

" **How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

" **My dear Professor. I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"That's true," laughed Hermes and Apollo.

" **You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"What in heaven's name would cause that woman to wait all day in her cat form?" Artemis asked rhetorically.

" **All day? When you could be enjoying the celebrations?" asked Dumbledore in surprise. "Why I must have passed quite a few on my way here."**

"Ah, parties and celebrations, my specialty," Dionysus smirked, finally tearing himself away from his wine magazine as the story had caught his interest once again.

 **Professor McGonagall didn't look the least bit pleased, "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful. Even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."**

"Muggles?" Hermes inquired while everyone else but Hecate looked perplexed.

"It is the name given to those mortal who do not acquire magic. Those not gifted by me," Hecate informed them.

"Sounds funny, like a disease," Apollo stated, garnering himself a glare from Hecate and making him cringe.

 **McGonagall jerked her head towards number 4, "I heard it! Flocks of owls, shooting stars, and don't get me started on the others who were marching around in their cloaks, Dumbledore!"**

" **You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years? _No_ ," Hecate gasped, her onyx eyes sparkling with astonishment.

"Is this related to the war you mentioned? The war you dropped my daughter in the middle of?" Poseidon barked, looking more worried than angry.

Ares perked up at the mention of war and stared at Hecate with enthusiasm.

"They speak as though the war has finally ended, but I would – I would have heard," Hecate mumbled to herself.

"You did say that you were quite busy with the baby boom in Italy and France," Athena pointed out.

Hecate shook her head somberly, "Yes. At the time I was checking up on Italy and France. I have shifts and I can't split myself and go to every country per day it would cause chaos. I was on my way to check up on how magical Britain was doing when I was summoned here by the Fates."

" **I know that," said an irritated Professor McGonagall, "But that's no reason to lose our heads. Being downright careless on daylight, and swapping rumors out loud for all the Muggles to hear."**

 **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, finally having reached to the reason why she was sitting on a hard wall all day waiting for him. "A fine thing it would be, if on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all.**

"You-Know-Who?" asked Zeus.

"Who's that?" Hermes, Apollo and Ares asked in unison.

"That's a weird moniker," said Annabeth.

Hecate's eyes grew into the size of a Drachma, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing that Albus Dumbledore was a reliable source of information since she has yet to visit Magical Britain.

 **I suppose he really** _ **has**_ **gone, Dumbledore?"**

" **It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore, "We have much to be thankful for."**

Aphrodite noticed her friend, sitting shell-shocked and stunned; she softly said, "Hecate? You know what this is about?" Those apparently were the magic words, as everyone quieted down and stared at Hecate interestedly.

"It's preposterous! That vile - It could just be a rumor. I would like some solid proof before I inform you of this. Even though Albus is a very reliable source, I just - , Hestia please continue reading," said Hecate in a voice that brooked no argument. Zeus grumbled, not liking that he was forbidden important information and all the others groaned impatiently.

 **Professor McGonagall glared at Dumbledore for the lack of information as he was busy reaching out for those muggle sweets he was so very fond of. Deciding to continue speaking, she said, "As I say, even if You-Know-Who** _ **has**_ **gone –"**

" **My dear Professor McGonagall, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:** _ **Voldemort**_ **."**

 **Professor McGonagall flinched.**

"Are they for real? You-Know-Who?" Ares sniggered.

Hecate huffed, "Well, even though I do agree with Albus, that vile monster has caused chaos and fear in my world. Terrorizing the Pet Project I had carefully and tiredly constructed," she spoke with deep malice and it wasn't hard for everyone to notice that Hecate hated this Voldemort with a passion.

"I can relate," Apollo shrugged, "Need I remind you of the one we call, 'The Crooked One'?"

The Olympians winced at the reminder and Rhea's green eyes sharpened with loathing and disgust at the mention of her abhorrent husband/brother.

Hestia scrambled to continue on with her reading, not wanting to rehash the memories of being swallowed by her father and trapped in his stomach.

" **But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right,** _ **Voldemort**_ **was frightened of," said Professor McGonagall sounding half-exasperated and half-admiring.**

Hermes and Apollo began clapping their hands in congratulations for saying Voldemort's name and only halted in their commotion when Zeus flashed them a warning glare.

" **You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly, "Voldemort had powers I never have."**

"Don't fool yourself Albus by comparing yourself to that vile abomination."

Hades' face was suddenly filled with recognition and he gaped at Hecate, "Voldemort? Not that damn nuisance that has been trying to escape the Underworld?"

"The very same," Hecate snarled. The other Gods and Goddesses in the room listened with curiosity to the two deities.

"That son-of-a-bitch has been sentenced to the Fields of Punishment already. The Judgment Pavilion wants nothing to do with him," Hades stated with a growl; the levity of the situation in Hecate's Pet Project hitting him hard.

"He's that evil?" Hera gasped.

Hades scoffed, "Evil would be putting it nicely, Hera."

If the God of the Underworld who had seen so much, and had punished billions, described Voldemort as such, then it was a cause of worriment and distress to the Olympians.

" **Only because you're too – well –** _ **noble**_ **to use them."**

 **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the** _ **rumors**_ **that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"Yes, yes, _what_?" Hecate leaned forward and Hestia fidgeted as everyone stared at her with ill-concealed curiosity, urging her onward with the reading.

 **It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"Is he that much of an important figure in your Pet Project?" Zeus couldn't stop himself from asking.

Hecate beamed with pride, forgetting for a moment about abating her curiosity, "Yes. One of the most powerful wizards to have blessed my community. He is a beacon of light and all that is good in the world."

" **What they're** _ **saying**_ **," she pressed on, "Is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

Poseidon and Aphrodite shared fearful glances to one another. Aphrodite clutched onto Ares' hand in a vice grip that was beginning to hurt the War God.

 **The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're** _ **dead**_ **."**

There was utter silence as the news was digested by the Olympians, before panic stirred in their hearts. Only Amphitrite and Triton seemed unaffected by what Hestia had just read.

Hecate began to sob, her face morphed into pain, "No. Not James and Lily; they were such good people!"

"The poor dears!" Hera cried, seeking comfort in her husband's arms. James and Lily Potter were such vibrant people, a couple full of life with a kind and compassionate soul from what they have read in the previous chapter.

"What about Cymopoleia?" Poseidon demanded, reminding everyone of the little deity that had her immortality stripped.

Hestia rushed on to read of her niece's fate.

 **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

" **Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …"**

"They seemed to be loved greatly in their community," said Artemis sadly, feeling grief for James Potter as well which was a feat in itself seeing as she hated all men.

Hecate mutely bobbed her head, and stifled a cry as she said, "Oh they were. That was the main reason I gave Cymopoleia to them. They were an astounding couple."

 **Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know … I know …" he said heavily.**

 **Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, little Cymopoleia."**

"WHAT?" the Olympians all, but Amphitrite and Triton boomed out.

Triton was conflicted; he hated all the spawns his father sired out of wedlock, but they didn't deserve death, right? Especially Cymopoleia who had barely lived … how old was she?

Rhea seemed to be having the same thoughts as her grandson for she asked, "How old is Cymopoleia at that current time?"

"Barely the age of two," Hecate quietly stated, causing both Rhea and Triton to cringe.

 **But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or when he couldn't kill Cymopoleia Potter and Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."**

"Excuse me? Did I hear correctly?" Hecate rubbed her eardrum and stared inquiringly at Hestia who shrugged and nodded.

"Do you suppose it is because she is a deity?" Rhea offered.

"No!" Hecate adamantly replied. "I stripped her of her immortality to fit in properly in my world. She has the life of a mortal. The same weakness of mortality."

"Then how –"Zeus began to ask, only to be interrupted by a furious Poseidon, "I don't care how! As long as my daughter is alive!"

"Sei dear, we are all glad she has survived, but this, this is a miracle. We must understand why," Rhea informed her son softly.

Aphrodite had been sobbing into a handkerchief the whole time, ignoring the Olympians trying to decipher this strange occurrence. She failed her daughter. She placed her in Hecate's Pet Project to protect her, and instead, barely a year has passed and she was nearly murdered.

 **Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

" **It's – it's** _ **true?**_ **" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Leia survive?"**

"Leia?" Demeter inquired.

"Must be a nickname they have christened her with," said Artemis dismissively.

" **We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"If I know Albus and I do," Hecate started to say, "Then he will crack the mysterious reason in due time. He was never one to leave an enigma unsolved."

"And hopefully, it will help us understand as well," said Rhea adamantly.

 **Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

" **Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me** _ **why**_ **you're here, of all places?"**

" **I've come to bring Cymopoleia to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

The Olympians all grumbled at that.

"That is not true!" Demeter snapped.

"I say we bring her back! James and Lily are dead. Cymopoleia deserves to be with her real family!" Poseidon growled furiously.

" **You don't mean – you** _ **can't**_ **mean the people who live** _ **here?**_ **" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and point at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Cymopoleia Potter come and live here!"**

"My precious daughter will not be living with such atrocious people. Hecate!" Aphrodite swirled to face her friend.

Hecate huffed, "Affie, how was I supposed to know that the Potters would die a year after I placed Cymopoleia there?" she demanded angrily. Yes, it was her decision to place her there, but she could not see the future! She was not clairvoyant.

" _Enough_!" Rhea shouted loudly, "Aphrodite dear, let us just read. The Morai has brought us here for a reason, just be a little more patient."

" **It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? Did he say a letter?" Demeter demanded in disbelief.

"Oh, Albus," Hecate sighed wearily.

" **A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! she will be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Cymopoleia Potter Day in the future – there will be books written about Cymopoleia - Every child will know her name!"**

" _Di immortales_!" Hecate gasped once again, causing everyone to stare at her in inquisition.

"What is it Cate?" Aphrodite wondered curiously and a bit fearfully.

"There is a curse, it is classified as one of the Unforgivable Curses. Three horrible and contemptible curses," Hecate began to explain in the silent throne room, "It is called the Killing Curse. Two words and you're dead. There is no counter curse and no one has ever survived it."

"What's your point exactly?" asked Ares impatiently. But most of the Olympians paled in comprehension, and stared horror-struck at a disbelieving Hecate.

"My point you fool, is that Cymopoleia must have survived that curse. Otherwise she wouldn't be regarded as famous like McGonagall just stated," Hecate finished.

A drachma fell from a gaping Dionysus' hand and reverberated loudly as everyone sat in subdued silence, unable to believe what they had just heard.

" **Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before she could walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"**

"I don't care for his damn moral reasons! I will not have my daughter living with such horrifying people," Poseidon growled, unknowingly causing a storm outside.

"Relax my son. There is no need for innocent mortals to be killed due to your ire," Rhea spoke soothingly.

 **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"How marvelous," Hephaestus whispered. This book was having him in an excited fit as he began thinking of ways to create such devices.

"Hephaestus! Once you figure out a way to make motorcycles fly, can you please make mine?" Ares whined, knowing that his brother was probably already thinking ten steps ahead of how to create it.

"Fine," Hephaestus grumbled.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Hestia face-palmed at that. They do not need Ares to cause more destruction that he already does. A flying motorcycle in the War God's possession would be disastrous.

 **If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so** _ **wild**_ **– long tangles of bush black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"A giant?" Apollo perked up in excitement.

"No," Hecate frowned, "Giants are much, much bigger than this mortal."

 **In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blanket.**

"My darling daughter," Aphrodite whispered sadly.

" **Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

" **Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

" **No problems, were there?"**

" **No, sir – house was almost destroyed.**

"The poor dears," Hera sobbed mournfully, her mind drifting off to James and Lily Potter once again.

Poseidon's face was crinkled in sadness; his daughter was an orphan now. His only saving grace was that McGonagall misunderstood the said aunt and uncle and that they were actually good and kind-hearted people.

 **But I got them all out right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Little Leia fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

 **Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a little girl, fast asleep. Under tufts of raven jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a trident.**

"A trident?" Poseidon wondered, "Why would she have a scar of my symbol on her forehead?"

"I don't, I don't know," Hecate gasped in confusion.

"Is it possible that Poseidon somehow protected his daughter?" Athena asked, implications jumbling around in her head as she tried solving this puzzling enigma.

"No … no, I didn't do anything. But –"Poseidon frowned in thought, his fingers massaging his temple.

"But what?" Zeus pressed on.

"Two days ago, I felt a pull … a tantalizing power in the air, edging me forward to do something. I batted it off as something insignificant. I assumed it was someone praying desperately for the Gods before I felt a sharp pain. I hastened over to check on Perseus but he was safe and sound in Camp," Poseidon spoke in wonderment, his voice carrying on in a whisper.

"You felt our daughter's life force. You felt something amiss in your soul," Aphrodite wept.

Poseidon looked the perfect picture of sorrow and grief as he continued, "If I had known about Cymopoleia, I would have been over there in a heartbeat to check up on her."

" **A trident Albus?" gasped Professor McGonagall in wonder and shock, "Is that where - ?" she whispered.**

" **Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

"A scar is marring my darling's beautiful face," Aphrodite cried harder than ever.

Athena and Artemis rolled their eyes and stared at their fellow Goddess with incredulity and scorn.

"You vapid tramp!" Amphitrite sneered at her in disgust, "Your daughter was nearly killed and all you care for is her beauty? Typical," she scoffed.

"Coming from someone who has none, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Aphrodite snapped, glaring at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"You –"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed loudly, banging his thunderbolt on the ground. His eyes flickered from Aphrodite to Amphitrite, "Enough arguing."

" _Hypocrite_ ," Hades muttered. Zeus glared at him but said no more, staring expectantly at Hestia to continue.

 **Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He placed Cymopoleia gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside her blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

 **For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

The Goddesses in the room were all reduced to tears – except for Amphitrite, who merely scowled at the others. The Gods were all furiously blinking away any trace of them, unable to look weak at the current moment. Triton was confused, unknowing what he was supposed to feel at the moment for his half-sister.

 **The three of them split ways, leaving the little girl on the doorstep. Dumbledore turned and walked down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver device. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blanket on the step of number four.**

" **Good luck, Cymopoleia."**

 **He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"I can't believe they just left here there! Alone at night!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Affie, calm down! Albus must have his reasons, his intentions are always good," Hecate said, trying to defend her favorite mortal from the ire of the scary when angered Goddess and Poseidon.

 **The next day, Petunia Dursley caused a stir in the neighborhood of Privet Drive when she went outside to put out the milk bottles. Her shrill, piercing scream awoke the little girl and Cymopoleia's bawling moved in perfect synchronization with Petunia's screaming.**

"I already do not like her! What a horrid mortal! Who screams upon seeing a child?" Hera demanded in a growl, her maternal instincts hackled.

"Not a pleasant wake up call," muttered Hermes.

 **Petunia grabbed the bundle from the ground and slammed the door shut on all the curious and gawking neighbors.**

" **Vernon! VERNON!" she screamed, ignoring the baby's cries as she dumped her onto the kitchen table.**

"Well, I never …." Rhea trailed off, her green eyes glaring at the book in fury.

 **Vernon Dursley stormed into the kitchen due to his wife's disturbed yelling. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

Aphrodite winced at that description. What a horrid looking man.

"He was definitely not blessed by me," was all she was able to say at hearing such a revolting description.

" **What is the matter, Pet?" Vernon's eyes zoomed into the crying baby that didn't belong to them, "What's that?"**

"A baby you dimwitted dolt," Apollo snarkily said.

"Not blessed by me either," Athena scoffed in disgrace.

 **Petunia wordlessly handed over the letter that was left with the bundle of blankets and Vernon's eyes narrowed with each sentence being read.**

" **We shall hand her over to an orphanage! I will not have such abnormality in my house!" he roared with rage, staring at the crying girl with nothing but disgust.**

Hecate narrowed her eyes at that; it had now become obvious to her that the _Dursleys_ had a problem with magic. She hated those stupid mortals that feared her most sacred gift of magic; many witches and wizards lost their lives many centuries ago, due to the witch trials as they burnt them at the stake – fearing what they do not know or have.

"I will smite him!" Poseidon growled as he made to stand up and leave, his regular jovial baritone laced with malice.

"Poseidon! Sit down!" Zeus ordered his brother, "There is no need to become hotheaded right now. Once we have finished reading we shall pay them a _visit_."

Zeus' words were solemn laced with a promise, and that was the only reason why Poseidon angrily sat back in his throne in a huff, his hand clenched on his trident.

 **Petunia's eyes flickered from the letter in her husband's hand, to the teary sea-green eyes of her niece, and her composure changed drastically, her face one of determination.**

" **The girl stays Vernon."**

"Maybe she isn't so bad. Lily is her blood sister after all," Hera smiled gently at Poseidon and Aphrodite.

" **Petunia,** _ **what**_ **?" Vernon gaped at her.**

 **But Petunia didn't give her husband a verbal answer. Instead, she plucked up her niece still in the bundle of blankets and strode over to the tiny, dingy cupboard under the stairs.**

 **Ignoring Cymopoleia's tumultuous crying, Petunia set her on the ground and slammed the door shut, muffling the cries and engulfing the little one year old in complete darkness.**

" _She did what?"_ Aphrodite growled in a scary tone. Ares cringed away from his lover, fear over what the actions of the feisty goddess would be.

"That – that! _That bitch_!" Demeter snarled.

"How dare she?" Artemis was aggravated and Apollo was no better; he wasn't ready to acknowledge Cymopoleia as his soul mate, but that didn't mean he wasn't infuriated with her treatment.

"She hasn't even been in that house for an hour and already they are neglecting her!" Rhea cried, her eyes narrowed angrily at the book.

"No Elysium for Petunia Dursley," Hades spat, a sneer prominent on his face.

"I agree with you!" Demeter snapped a miracle in itself to agree with her brother who entrapped her daughter in the Underworld.

Poseidon had no more words to spill, but the Seas were violently attacking the mortals outside, a giant storm was brewing and people around the world were fearfully seeking solace in the safety of their homes.

 **While Cymopoleia Potter cried her tiny heart out, being neglected by her assumed family and locked up in the cupboard under the stairs with barely any nourishment, people all around the Wizarding World were meeting in secret holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:**

" **To Cymopoleia Potter – the Girl Who Lived!"**

"Despicable! I am outraged with the mortals of my world! How dare they?!" Hecate growled.

"They shall pay for their wrongs! Those Dursleys shall feel the ire of the Olympians," Poseidon promised.

"They will brother," Zeus solemnly agreed.

"The chapter is done," Hestia whispered in despair.

 **A/N:** **Okay, I know the beginning of the chapter was an extract from the first chapter of canon, but there was no other way for me to show how Cymopoleia defeated Voldemort and was taken to the Dursleys. I do promise that the next chapter will be different.**

 **There will be some extracts from the book, but 90% shall be in my words just like the ending of this chapter. I do hope you liked this chapter though.**

 **The poll for bringing in the demi-gods is still on. So let me know! :D**

 **R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Cymopoleia Venus Potter – Laneya Grace (BLACK HAIR)**

 **Chapter 3:** **Oddities of the Orphan:**

"Hestia, give me the book, I shall read next," Hera piped up. Once the book was given to her, she cleared her throat, shot a warning glare specifically at Apollo and read out;

 **Chapter 3:** **Oddities of the Orphan:**

It was obvious to the Olympians in the room that Apollo was suppressing himself from speaking out; he desperately wanted to blurt out and ask the meaning of the title, but after receiving a glare from Artemis, Hera and Athena, he wisely kept his mouth shut, shocking them all since he wasn't the God of Wisdom.

 **Nearly ten years had gone by since the Dursleys had woken to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"How boring," Hermes grumbled, garnering a nod of agreement from Apollo and Ares and a withering glare from Hera.

"They could do with a bit of shaking up," Apollo piped up.

 **The cookie-cutter houses looked exactly the same, never changing the least bit, and the street was as picturesque as ever. The sun rose on the same tidy lawns, the flowers bloomed to the best of their abilities, and there wasn't even a grass growing more than the other.**

"How lovely, I love a tidy garden and blooming flowers. At least they keep track of their harvesting," Demeter smiled brightly, ignoring the eye roll from Hades.

"Yes, but still _boring_ ," Hermes repeated adamantly, ducking just as Demeter's stiletto flew across his head, "Missed me," he cheekily winked, eliciting an annoyed grumble from the Goddess.

 **From the outside, everything appeared to be idyllic; however, behind the doors of number four, the domestic situation was anything but. Photographs littered the mantelpiece showing just how many years had gone by; ten years ago, there were pictures of a large, pink beach ball wearing different colored bonnets – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"A large, pink beach ball? Oh, Gods, that's hilarious," Hermes guffawed, and was actually joined by Poseidon finding the description to be quite comical.

"This is no laughing matter – there are no pictures of my baby in that accursed house she was left in," Aphrodite glared, halting all amusement radiating from the Olympians in the chamber, as the meaning behind her words sunk in.

"Perhaps she was taken away," Hestia piped up, though her words were filled with doubt.

Hera rushed onwards to read, hoping against hope that her niece was safely ensconced in a loving family.

 **And now the photographs showed a large blonde boy during different stages of his life. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.**

Before the Olympians could get their hopes up and begin cheering, Hera read the next sentence in a shaky breath.

 **Yet Cymopoleia Potter was still there, and was currently being woken up by her shrew of an aunt, screeching at the top of her lungs in her unpleasantly shrill voice to** _ **get up**_ **.**

"Shrew indeed," Poseidon growled.

"I prefer a bitter hag, but to each their own," Aphrodite sneered, allowing Ares to embrace her in his arms and help calm her from her present ire.

 **Cymopoleia woke with a start. The ten year old didn't need an alarm clock; Aunt Petunia's piercing voice was already engrained in her head, and she found it impossible to sleep through her annoying shrieking.**

"Why do I have a feeling she is a troublemaker like you, Sei?" Rhea murmured, her eyes glittering with amusement and pride. Poseidon puffed up proudly and smirked at his annoyed brothers and sisters; Poseidon had always been a wild child, as the Sea God, it made sense since the sea couldn't be controlled.

Poseidon seemed to have passed on his mischief-making onto his three nephews, Ares, Hermes and Apollo, much to Zeus and Hera's ire – but as much as they would complain, the other Olympians knew that they were fond of the four Gods, and thickly covered their fondness behind a mask of fake-aggravation.

 **She couldn't help but think of her strange dream; it was different from her usual one. Cymopoleia had a recurring dream of a handsome man with tousled golden blonde hair and sky-blue eyes who shone brightly like sunshine;**

"WHAT?" Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Apollo yelled out in sync, shocked to their core.

Hecate smiled smugly, "It's the prophecy. There is no escaping Fate."

"She is still too young to be dreaming of Apollo! I don't even _want_ her dreaming of Apollo!" Poseidon groused, his eyes glaring at a sheepishly astounded Apollo who kept shaking his head in denial. Triton shifted uncomfortably, for some reason, he felt brotherly protectiveness – a feeling he had never experienced before since he hated all his father's bastard children with a passion.

"I refuse. No, no, no, NO! I vehemently refuse this prophecy. I am a womanizer by design. No matter what she dreams or what this prophecy says, I will not, no," Apollo ranted, his head continuously shaking in denial ever since Hera read out those lines.

Aphrodite gave him a glance of pity, but otherwise, smartly kept her mouth shut. No matter how much Apollo denied her daughter, he would feel the pull of his mate sooner or later and there was no escaping it.

 **However, this time, her dream involved a flying motorcycle, and a part of her felt like it was no mere dream.**

 **You see, Cymopoleia was an odd girl;**

"No she isn't," Poseidon growled adamantly.

Athena began rubbing her temples in distress and snapped out, "In comparison to the regular mortals, yes she is Poseidon! How daft are you Kelp-Head!"

"Shut it, Owl-Brain!" Poseidon retorted.

"Enough, you two! Athena, respect you uncle," Rhea scolded Athena, causing her to bow her head abashedly, "And you, Sei. Don't harass your niece." Poseidon grumbled in annoyance. Rhea had the impressive skill of making them all feel like naughty children, in contrast to their many millennia's of living.

 **Ever since she was old enough to read, Cymopoleia discovered that she was fluent in Ancient Greek, Latin and French, without being taught, almost like there was a glitch in her system.**

"That's her deity genes acting out," Zeus said matter-of-factly.

Athena nodded, "Yes, they would be hard-wired into her brain, already having the knowledge of speaking Ancient Greek and Latin fluently. However, since she isn't a demi-goddess, she wouldn't suffer from ADHD neither would she be dyslexic," Athena rambled in a know-it-all attitude, causing the Olympians to roll their eyes and mute their groans except for the Titaness Rhea who smiled fondly at her granddaughter.

"Why is she fluent in French?" Ares asked in confusion, receiving a hard blow to the upside of his head from Aphrodite.

"You idiot! I am the Goddess of Love, and French is the language of _love_. She inherited it from me," Aphrodite scowled; as her long-time lover, Ares should know this by know and frankly, the Goddess was a smidge insulted.

"Well, sorry," Ares huffed indignantly, rubbing his sore head, "Did you _have_ to hit me so hard?"

 **Since her relative already found her to be odd, she kept it a secret along with the fact that water somehow sang to her; Cymopoleia harbored a sense of belonging whenever she was nearby that certain element.**

Poseidon shot up in his seat, pride the main expression eminent on his handsome features and Amphitrite glowered with rage and envy.

 **Sensing her aunt was approaching her door; Cymopoleia pulled out her socks from under the bed and shook a lone spider from it as she hastened to don them on.**

 **Unfortunately, the ten year old girl was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was littered with them and they were her only company, and that was where she slept.**

"WHAT?!"

"OUTRAGEOUS!"

"SCANDALOUS!"

"They kept her in that accursed storage space for ten years! I will smite them!" Poseidon yelled, shooting up from his seat. "She is a Princess, and should be treated as such!"

It took the combined effort of all the Olympians, except for Amphitrite and Triton, to hold Poseidon and Aphrodite back from their murderous intentions. In their rage, they had tripled up in size to their giant forms with the destination of Privet Drive in mind.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rhea roared causing a harsh wind to sweep around the chambers and for the aggravated and enraged parents to halt mid-rage. "The Morai had us read this book for a purpose. Once we are done, we shall punish these Dursleys accordingly. However in the meantime, control yourselves!"

"But mother, my daughter is being treated like a pauper, suffering under their wrath. I cannot sit idly by and read the horrid treatment of my Cymopoleia," Poseidon spoke in a depressed tone, and even Zeus felt pity for his brother.

"I understand son, but keep in mind that these events have yet to occur," Rhea calmly informed him, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

A distraught sob escaped Aphrodite's lips, echoing around the room, "But it will. This is the future of my Precious Pearl, the future I bestowed upon her because I took the coward way out. What have I done?" Ares and Hecate grabbed both of Aphrodite's hands in order to prevent her from yanking her luscious locks.

Rhea approached the Goddess of Love; she was the only Deity that was able to control her emotions, and being a mother to six Deities, she understood the feelings of having failed your child, "Affie, look at me dear. You haven't failed your daughter. At the time, you felt you had no choice, and made the best decision you could at the horrible circumstances. Voldemort is at fault; the Dursleys are at fault. Not you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she choked out, wiping away the pearly tears glistening down her cheeks. Once she had fixed her composure, Hera sent her a comforting smile and carried on with the reading.

 **Cymopoleia entered the kitchen, ignoring the giant pile of presents burying the table. It was Dudley's birthday today and his parents spoiled with numerable gifts.**

 **She identified the new computer he wanted, along with a second television and racing bike. Honestly, Cymopoleia had no idea why her fat lug of a cousin wanted a bike since he hated exercise and was extremely fat.**

Hermes and Apollo burst out laughing and Artemis surprised them by joining in and scoffing, "Obese pig."

"Swine," Aphrodite hissed.

 **Of course, the only form of exercise Dudley enjoyed involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Cymopoleia,**

The chamber was filled with hissing and cussing.

"I will show that swine _who_ the punching bag truly is," Poseidon growled.

"Honestly; he's the fat tub of lard, he should be the punching bag in this situation," Hermes drawled, his blue eyes glowing with rage like sapphires.

 **But he couldn't often catch her; she may not look it, but Cymopoleia was freakishly fast.**

 **Perhaps it had something to do with living in a tiny and dark cupboard, but Cymopoleia had always been skinny – or perchance it was due to the scraps of leftovers she would receive as poor nourishment.**

"They starve her! They dare! Cymopoleia is a growing child, she needs to eat healthy food," Hera squawked, interrupting herself from reading.

"I ought to smite them. Child abuse! Child abuse! She needs to eat more wheat!" Demeter hollered angrily. The Olympians all groaned in unison.

"Please Demeter, spare us the tirade of the importance of wheat," Hades begged, causing Demeter to cross her arms and huff.

 **No matter, Cymopoleia was gorgeous ever since she was a child, and it was this fact that had her aunt hating her more than she already did, aside from her oddities. Her hair was raven black, darker than the midnight sky and formed in natural ringlets cascading down to her lower back; she had a delicate heart-shaped face, with prominent cheekbones, an angular chin and rosy cheeks with dimples when she smiled.**

"She is the daughter of the Goddess of Beauty, of course she is utterly gorgeous," Hecate smiled fondly, sharing a grin with Aphrodite. Poseidon was even more proud and Amphitrite hissed with jealousy.

Apollo was mesmerized with her description – unknown to him; Artemis hid a smile behind her hand, being the only Olympian that recognized the dazed expression on her twin's face and choosing to disregard a comment.

 **But the most unique feature was her eyes; Cymopoleia had huge doe-like eyes, a sea-green color with a subtle lavender ring around her iris framed by long, thick black eyelashes.**

"The eyes that identify a child of the Sea God," Rhea smiled fondly, cooing slightly. "Poseidon's beautiful eyes."

"With a hint of Affie's unique eye coloring," Hecate added.

"Yes, in Olympia, Cymopoleia would immediately be identified as the daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite," Zeus frowned in thought, stroking his chin slightly.

 **And although the neighbors found Cymopoleia to be an odd girl, they couldn't help but be entranced by her unique eyes, much to the Dursleys' ire**.

 **Another oddity was the curiously shaped scar on her forehead in the shape of a trident, and the first question Cymopoleia could ever recall asking her aunt was how she had gotten it.**

" **In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"How outrageous. What a vile woman!" Rhea gasped, clutching her chest in shock.

"She is belittling her sister's death. They died protecting Cymopoleia in their last moments; they are disgracing the valor the late James and Lily had shown," Hecate spat in disgust, her onyx eyes flashing with malice.

But Athena was scandalized by one thing and one thing only, and she cried out, " _Don't ask questions? However would she learn?!"_

 _ **Don't ask questions**_ **; that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

Before Athena could wail once more at the unfairness and scandal of not being able to learn, Apollo ground out, "Yes, yes, we know. _However would she learn_ , we get it. Move on already, oh Goddess of Wisdom," ducking the stiletto thrown his way. "How mature, Thena."

"Oh shut up, Apollo!" Athena snarled.

"Grow up you two!" Hera scolded them.

 **Cymopoleia never bothered asking the Dursleys for anything; while Dudley was out playing with his friends, she would spend her time in the library educating herself.**

"I beg your pardon. Hera, did you read that correctly or do my ears deceive me?" Athena wondered in shock.

"Yes, dear. It is written here and I read it verbatim, why do you ask?" Hera frowned in puzzlement.

"It's just, the daughter of _Poseidon_ and _Aphrodite_ interested in _books_ and _education_ is quite a shock."

Aphrodite was out of her seat in an instance, "And what is that supposed to mean?" she spat.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Just that I expected her to moon over her reflection whenever she passed any shiny reflection."

"How dare you! You take that back, you know-it-all," Aphrodite growled getting ready to pounce the Goddess of Wisdom, but unfortunately she was being held back once again by Ares and Hecate. Not wanting to be scolded by Rhea, Poseidon settled for throwing Athena his scariest glare, and with the combined hateful sneers of both Olympian parents, Athena couldn't help but recoil slightly.

"You are the one that began the argument, Athena," Zeus scowled at his daughter, "Apologize at once!"

"Sorry," she ground out through gritted teeth. "I was merely jesting, father."

"There is a time and a place for jesting, wise daughter of mine," Zeus shot back in disappointment.

 **Uncle Vernon finally entered the room and threw Cymopoleia a glare before hiding his flabby face behind the daily newspaper. Ignoring his presence, Cymopoleia continued cooking breakfast and finished just as Aunt Petunia and Dudley arrived.**

"They make her cook as well?" Artemis screeched, "It is like slave labor!"

 **Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon,**

"I thought he resembled a pig, not a walrus," Hermes commented offhandedly, causing everyone, even Athena and Zeus to snigger. Amphitrite wasn't the least bit amused and Triton felt disturbed.

 **He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes and thick blonde hair.**

"What a charmer, the ladies would _love_ him," Apollo drawled sarcastically.

"Definitely not blessed by me," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust, and she wasn't the only one. Usually Athena would jibe the Goddess of Love, but at this current moment, she was in complete agreement.

"He reminds me of a pig in a wig," Poseidon guffawed.

 **Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Cymopoleia often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig and that Aunt Petunia either needed to get her eyesight examined or checked into a mental institution.**

"Like father, like daughter," Rhea uttered fondly, beaming at her proud son who looked like he won the lottery.

"I vote mental institution. There is nobody with eyesight that bad," Hermes chuckled.

"Yes, I don't believe a blind person would make such a drastic mistake," Hephaestus commented, eliciting a snort of laughter from Ares.

 **While Cymopoleia put the plates of egg and bacon on the already crowded table, Dudley was busying himself by counting the amount of presents and his face fell.**

" **Thirty-six?" he yelled, staring at his parents in shock and anger, "That's two less than last year!"**

"That Doily Duddy is a spoiled brat! Worse than your brats I have to monitor at camp," Dionysus grumbled out, forsaking his wine magazine as he glared at the book in Hera's hand with distaste. There was silence in the chamber as the Olympians gaped at Dionysus. Rolling his purple eyes, he said, "What are you all staring at me for?"

"Honestly … I forgot you were in the room with us," Apollo said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh no, I knew he was still here, I'm just shocked you were actually paying attention and contributed," Hermes smirked, though his sapphire eyes were unusually round.

"You should really stop reading those darn wine magazines son," Zeus told him, but Dionysus scowled at him and whined, "When you remove the ban and allow me to drink delicious wine, I will."

" **Well, some of them are a bit bigger than last years," Uncle Vernon was quick to respond, in a trembling voice; Cymopoleia rolled her eyes and shoved her food down her throat at an alarming rate. The last time Dudley caused a tantrum during breakfast, he turned the table over and she wasn't able to eat anything.**

"That Doily really is a spoilt brat," Dionysus muttered yet again, garnering nods of agreement from everyone else.

"By the way, it is DUDLEY," Hermes chuckled.

"Dudley, Doily, same thing," Dionysus replied, waving his hand dismissively. He never bothered remembering any of the insufferable brats' names at camp and he certainly wasn't going to begin any time soon.

" **I don't care how big they are," Dudley snarled. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger because she quickly said, "How about we buy you another** _ **two**_ **presents while we're out today. How's that popkin?** _ **Two**_ **more presents. Is that alright?"**

"I can't believe it," Hera gasped, "What horrid parenting skills."

"If anyone of you spoke to me like that, I would have you bent down on your knees and given you a painful spanking," Rhea snarled, causing her sons and daughters to wince, much to the young ones amusement. "I don't know why you lot are smiling, the same goes to you," Rhea pointed out, causing her grandchildren's smiles to drop in an instant.

 **Dudley thought for a moment, and it looked like hard work before he finally said slowly, "So, I'll have thirty … thirty …"**

"Di immortales! He cannot even count basic addition! THIRTY-EIGHT!" Athena screamed in indignation. None of the Olympians bothered mocking her; they too were quite shocked at the idiocy shown by the mortal boy.

" **Thirty-eight, you idiot," Cymopoleia muttered. Unfortunately, Dudley heard her and dramatically wailed, "Mommy, Leia is making me feel stupid!"**

 **Uncle Vernon smacked her head and Aunt Petunia took the rest of her plate, "No food for you, go to your room!"**

"THEY DARE!" Poseidon boomed, causing a crack of thunder alongside Zeus.

"They will get what's coming to them sooner or later," Rhea grumbled while Ares and Hecate tried calming down an angered Aphrodite.

" **Whatever," she mumbled, ditching her horrible relatives and entering her room.**

"That meager space is no room! It is an atrocity and should be called such," Hades growled in disbelief.

 **However, not even an hour later, and a surprised Cymopoleia found herself in the car with her relatives on the way to the zoo alongside Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss who looked like a rat and continuously harassed her, trying to get a kiss from her.**

"Nasty! No way would my daughter end up with a boy with a rat-looking face," Aphrodite sneered.

Apollo clenched his fists; he was confused – he had no right to be jealous. Although he was the God of Prophecies, he had the right to refuse it. He was adamant in staying an eternal bachelor.

Poseidon and Triton growled lowly in their throats; and although Poseidon knew why, Triton didn't and he was angered with the protective instincts coming out to play when he didn't care for his father's bastard.

 **Apparently, Mrs. Figg, the old lady that lived next door had broken her leg and wasn't able to look after Cymopoleia and so the Dursleys had no choice but to bring her along much to Dudley's anger.**

 **Before Cymopoleia got into the car, Uncle Vernon threatened her not to do any funny business otherwise she would be locked in her cupboard until Christmas.**

"No comment. I tire from this barbaric fool," Poseidon growled.

 **It wasn't like Cymopoleia did anything odd on purpose; once when she was four, Aunt Petunia tried fitting one of Dudley's ugly brown sweater with orange clouds – she wouldn't be caught dead in such a horrid garment; the colors were disgusting.**

"I agree!" Aphrodite sneered before squealing with joy, "She had inherited my love for fashion at the age of four, my baby!"

"How wonderful. You must be so proud," Athena commented dryly, every word oozing with heavy sarcasm.

"I am!" Aphrodite sneered, roaming a critical eye over Athena's clothes.

 **But the more her aunt tried fitting the sweater, the more it shrunk until it finally might have fitted a hand puppet. Thankfully, Aunt Petunia thought it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her greatest relief, Cymopoleia wasn't punished.**

"She shouldn't have been punished anyhow!" Artemis shouted adamantly.

Hecate looked proud of young Cymopoleia's accidental magic.

 **Another time, Aunt Petunia had finally had enough with everyone commenting on her beauty and snipped all her hair off except for a fringe to cover 'that horrible scar'**

"WHAT!" Aphrodite shrieked, grabbing onto her luscious curls, "How dare she mar by baby girl! I curse her! I curse her! Let her hair shrivel off and be forever ugly."

"She already is," Hermes pointed out.

 **Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it was before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off, and she was given a week in the cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she** _ **couldn't**_ **explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"For the love of- they never even informed her of her magic! They have no right to blame her," Hecate growled out. She hated the way some prejudiced mortals treated her gift of magic as though it were a disease.

Aphrodite was torn; she didn't know whether she should be overjoyed that her daughter's beautiful curls had grown back, or angered that due to her growing back her hair, she was punished and treated unfairly.

"I say we just smite them and get it over with," Poseidon mumbled.

 **On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchen. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Cymopoleia's surprise, there she was sitting on the chimney.**

"Di immortales," Hecate breathed out in awe and reverence, causing all the Olympians to grace her with a questioning stare, "She apparated as accidental magic. That is unheard of."

"Apparated, Cate? Whatever do you mean?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Usually witches and wizards learn apparition; learning to transport themselves, at the age of 16 and receiving a legal license at 17; for Cymopoleia to apparate accidentally below the age of eleven, it is remarkable. She shall be a powerful witch!"

The Olympians except Amphitrite and Triton beamed with pride for the youngest Deity, and they couldn't wait to read about Cymopoleia when she finally entered Hecate's Pet Project World.

 **Once they had arrived at the zoo, Cymopoleia made sure to keep a large berth between her and Dudley – she knew that he would end up getting bored later on and he and Piers would fall back to their hobby of hitting her.**

Growls and snarls echoed around the room, accompanied by cussing and a few threats.

 **When they passed by the aquatic section, Cymopoleia nearly suffered from a cardiac arrest when she began hearing excited voices and squeals. Staring wide-eyed at the fish, she found them congregated at the edge of the glass separating them from the people, staring at her.**

" **The Princess has arrived."**

" **Hello, Princess."**

" **Help us, Princess."**

" **Get us out of here and back to the sea, Princess."**

"The aquatic animals recognize her for who she is," Poseidon beamed in awe and pride.

"That is not good, however," Zeus pointed out, "That means the monsters would be able to tell her apart from the mortals."

Poseidon and Aphrodite paled and Hecate was shocked, "But I made her a mortal. They have no way of seeking her out until she turns eighteen."

"Unless they accidentally run into her, just like the aquatic animals at the zoo," Hades pointed out grimly; that comment succeeded in having the Olympians panic.

 **Cymopoleia shook her head in wonder and wrote it off as a trick of the mind; she was used to all these oddities and weird events happening around her and learned by now to not question them.**

 **She felt afterwards, that she should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house and Dudley made a beeline to the thickest, man-crushing python.**

"I hate snakes," Aphrodite shivered in disgust. Athena kept her mouth shut, after all, she was famously known for suffering from arachnophobia.

 **After Dudley tried and failed in waking up a Boa Constrictor, he trudged off somewhere unknown and Cymopoleia shot it a look of pity. Suddenly, the snake** _ **winked**_ **at her.**

Athena scoffed, "Snakes have no eyelids."

Hecate's eyes were as round as a drachma and she sucked in a deep breath. _Could it be?_

 **Cymopoleia giggled and winked back.**

"Your daughter has lost it," Athena commented dryly and no one bothered to comment.

In fact, Hermes could be seen suppressing his laughter.

 **The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave her a look that said quite plainly:** _ **"I get that all the time."**_

" **I know," Cymopoleia murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

 **The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Well, the snake sounds … nice," said Artemis, as if unsure herself.

"Of course little sister," said Apollo rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling me that! You know I am older than you!" Artemis growled in annoyance.

"Sure, sure," he winked cheekily.

" **Where do you come from, anyways?" she asked.**

 **The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Cymopoleia peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?"**

"My daughter is talking to a snake about Brazil," Poseidon said faintly, he looked at Hecate. '' How is that possible? She should only be able to communicate with Aquatic and Equidae species."

Hecate answered, awe and confusion coloring her voice, "She's a parselmouth! Snakes can't blink the way we do; they don't have eyelids. But a parselmouth will automatically translate certain gestures into human ones," she explained.

"So my daughter has the gift of speaking with snakes? How?" Poseidon demanded; Athena stared at Hecate in curiosity.

"I do not know for sure. Parselmouths only run in the Slytherin line. I am quite baffled. James and Lily do not have the talent and James is the heir of Gryffindor," Hecate frowned in consternation.

"I am sure the answer shall reveal itself in due time," Rhea said soothingly.

 **Unfortunately, her conversation was cut short as Dudley waddled over to her, pushed her onto the ground and began gushing over the awakened snake. The next thing Cymopoleia knew, the glass vanished and Dudley tumbled inside.**

"That is powerful accidental magic!" Hecate crowed, garnering more prideful looks from the Olympians.

 **The crowd screamed as the snake slithered by and Cymopoleia could have sworn she heard the snake hiss, "Thanks amiga," as it passed by her.**

" **WHAT HAPPENED?" Vernon bellowed the second they arrived home. He grabbed her by the ear and threw her into the cupboard.**

" **I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was just like magic," she yelled back. Just because odd things happened when she was nearby, didn't mean she caused it.**

"Yes it does dearie. But you don't know because those barbaric oafs won't tell you," Hecate said sadly.

 **Uncle Vernon paled before growling, "There is no such thing as magic!"**

"YES THERE IS!" Hecate screamed, "Don't insult me!"

"Cate, calm down," Aphrodite embraced her friend; although she was mad, she knew how insulting it was to have mortals disgrace your gift. In fact, the Olympians also sneered at her and often times, mocked her when she mentioned love and beauty at times.

 **As Cymopoleia sat in her darkened cupboard that night, ignoring her growling stomach, she thought of her parents who died in a car crash – sometimes, she couldn't help but be saddened and wish that she had died alongside them; anything was better than life at the Dursleys.**

Sobs echoed around the room at the youngest deity's dark thoughts, and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades growled angrily. Triton felt guilt worm its way in his innards, and he didn't like it – why should he feel bad? He should be ecstatic that his father's bastard (he refused to call Cymopoleia his sister; she didn't deserve the title) was suffering, right?

"My poor grandbaby," Rhea whimpered, losing all composure as she joined the crying Goddesses; even Athena was distressed – she mocked Poseidon and Aphrodite constantly yes, but she wasn't heartless – in actuality, she loved them dearly and she wouldn't wish ail on any child of theirs.

 **When she tried recalling her parents' faces, she would come up with a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead – she supposed all the green light came from the car crash.**

"She remembers getting hit by the Killing Curse," Hecate whimpered, her eyes nearly bulging out.

"I don't want my daughter recalling such a traumatizing event," Poseidon growled sadly, tears escaping his eyelids. Zeus and Hades surprised him by placing a calming hand on each of his shoulders and Rhea smiled fondly at her two sons putting their differences aside and getting along when Poseidon needed it the most.

 **She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them and there were no photographs of them anywhere. Of course, Cymopoleia was forbidden to ask any questions about them. She wished that an unknown relation would take her away from this hellhole.**

 **Yet sometimes, very strange strangers seemed to know her; they would wave at her and beam from afar, but whenever she edged closer they would vanish into thin air – another oddity.**

"Oh, Albus. What have you done," Hecate sighed sadly, "I shall have to visit him soon and berate him for his distasteful choice."

"And I shall come alongside you! I want to hear his reasoning for myself," Poseidon huffed, getting a nod of agreement from Aphrodite as well.

 **Before Cymopoleia slipped into Morpheus' embrace she prayed for a way out, and ended up dreaming once again of the handsome mysterious blonde with glittering sapphires that shone like the sun.**

Apollo groaned once again at the mention of him appearing in her dreams, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Contrary to popular belief, he knew it was a morbid timing to whine like a petulant child.

"The end of chapter three," Hera whispered.

The Olympians stayed quiet; it was a desolate chapter and they hoped that the youngest deity would escape from the Dursleys.

"It's like her own brand of the Underworld," Hermes commented glumly.

"The Underworld isn't that bad," Hades was insulted and ignored the incredulous looks, changing the subject immediately, "Who shall read next?"

Artemis raised a hand, "I shall."

 **A/N:** **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Spoilers; next chapter shall be completely different from canon – can you all guess who will be delivering Cymopoleia's letter …. Hagrid or perhaps someone else? I would like to read your guesswork.**

 **Toodles. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD**

 **R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Cymopoleia Venus Potter – Laneya Grace (BLACK HAIR)**

 **Chapter 4:** **Scouts Scouting:**

"What a peculiar title," Hera mused, stroking her lips as she pondered over the endless possibilities.

A gleam of triumph entered Hecate's eyes and she grinned sadistically in anticipation, "Ooh, jolly good. I believe this shall be an amusing chapter."

"I take it you are in no mood of sharing with the class?" Apollo pointed out in a huff.

"Maybe, Apollo, if you'd allow me to _read_ , then the _class_ can find out soon enough," Artemis snapped in annoyance.

Apollo grumbled, "Sister, why do you only yell when I'm the one doing the talking?"

"You aggravate me, brother," was the simple response given.

 **Cymopoleia's punishment for setting the boa constrictor upon her cousin lasted well into a month and a half.**

"I beg your pardon! Did I misunderstand hearing you utter a month and a _half_?" Poseidon ground out in anger.

"Those monsters belong in the deepest pits of Tartarus," Aphrodite shrieked wildly, lavender eyes glaring at the book as she bristled in rage.

 **The summer holidays had arrived and the ten year old could be found spending nearly every waking moment sitting idly by in the library surrounded by large piles of books.**

Athena began mumbling lowly to herself about how unbelievable she found it to be, and deeply unsettling, for a child of Poseidon and Aphrodite of all Olympians, to be engrossed in books of all things. Fortunately for her, only Zeus, Hera and Rhea seemed to be the only eavesdroppers to her disgruntled murmurings, and each of them flashed a warning glare towards her person.

 **Most of the books revolved around Greek Mythology; ever since she discovered at a young age that she could fluently speak Greek and Latin, her attention had been drawn to the Olympians and all their myths.**

 **Safe to say, Cymopoleia Venus Potter considered them to be a Greek tragic cluster fuck.**

The chamber was filled with shocked spluttering's and offended stammering's as they all processed the meaning behind the young Deity's inner thoughts.

"We are not some … cluster fuck!" Zeus boomed, his thunderbolt smashing angrily against the ground.

"Oh please," Hecate cackled in amusement, "To the Olympians and Deities, we are a resemblance of normalcy; however to mortals we are odd with a tendency for incestuous habits. You must admit Lord Zeus."

"I quite agree with Hecate," Rhea articulated. "Take Demeter for example; her daughter married her brother … to the mortals it is a huge, uh, pardon me, cluster fuck."

The Olympians all grudgingly nodded in agreement; however, their facial expressions were still plastered in offended anger.

 **Although, it was merely her assessment, and personal opinion; she knew that it was perfectly normal to the Gods and Goddesses as they bled gold and didn't pass along retardation due to familial bonding, unlike humans. If relatives were to bear children with each other, the poor child would end up retarded, perhaps paralyzed for life.**

"See darlings, Cymopoleia quite clearly stated it was a matter of her own opinion," Rhea smiled, eyes glittering fondly toward the book.

"I suppose," Zeus grumbled, although he looked more mollified.

 **Closing her book, Cymopoleia decided it was time to head on home lest Aunt Petunia yelled at her for being late since it was time to cook lunch.**

"She's not some slave you abomination of a woman!" Hades yelled, shifting uncomfortably under the bewildered stares he had received. " _What_? She is my niece after all."

"Thank you, brother," Poseidon beamed, faintly touched.

 **There was a week remaining before she was to turn eleven, but poor Cymopoleia learnt long ago to never look forward to birthdays. Unlike Dudley, who received many presents and numerous amount of cake along with an outing of his choice with his friends; the little orphan never even tasted cake, or received a hand-made birthday card.**

"Birthdays too," Aphrodite sobbed.

"How despicable! The least those-those- those _vermin_ could do is celebrate her birthday!" Hera yelled.

"I have never before set eyes upon such dastard mortals before," Hermes growled. Apollo shifted, feeling peeved over the whole topic while Ares tried calming the ire of his beloved lover.

 **In fact, the only present she had ever gotten was Uncle Vernon's horrid mustard, worn-out socks and a coat hanger.**

"Those are NOT presents," Demeter screeched.

"Mustard? _Mustard?!_ That fat walrus couldn't at least gift her with a better, more preferable color," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose, scandalized over the whole thing.

Athena gaped at the Goddess of Love in bewildered shock, "Your daughter was never given a birthday present before, except for old socks and you're infuriated over its coloring?"

"Their being purposely cruel, Athena. Mustard, they say. _Mustard!_ " Aphrodite verbalized in a pitching voice; the Olympians kept their mouths shut, believing it best to not add any comments lest they receive the scary goddess' wrath.

 **Arriving at the house and starting lunch, Cymopoleia wrinkled her nose in disgust due to the horrible smell emanating from the kitchen from a large metal tub in the sink. It was filled with dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

 _ **Number one rule for living with the Dursleys: Don't ask questions.**_

Athena fumed once again, "Don't ask questions. However would she learn? Questions are of high importance in order for children's brain cells to increase. They are starving her of knowledge."

 **Anyhow, she knew that they were Aunt Petunia's old clothes being dyed for her purpose. Cymopoleia was starting Stonewall High after the summer was over, while Dudley would be heading over to Uncle Vernon's old school; Smeltings.**

 **Truth be told, Cymopoleia didn't mind the least bit. She was excited to be attending a separate school from her bully of a cousin and had high hopes in making her first friend away from his influence.**

"The poor dear, no friends," Rhea and Hera sobbed sadly.

"Besides, she's going to Hogwarts NOT Stonewall High," Hecate spat out in disgust.

 **Cymopoleia barely had a few measly crumbs on her plate once done with the cooking; Petunia tossed her a stale piece of bread and crummy, molten cheese while the Dursleys enjoyed eating the large amount of spaghetti and garlic bread she had slaved over.**

"Bastards! When will I be permitted to smite them?" Poseidon shouted his throat rumbling with growls.

"In due time, son. In due time," Rhea snarled, her eyes flashing with contempt.

"That's not healthy! At least give her some cereal," Demeter whined. Her comment managed to diminish everyone's anger; the Olympians stifled their groans and nudged Artemis to continue on reading before Demeter began a ranter over cereals and wheat.

Artemis wasted no time in complying, for she too got annoyed by the bothersome and repetitive argument.

 **After the poor orphan washed and dried the dishes, she was forced into slave labor, beginning by maintaining Aunt Petunia's precious rosebushes in the garden.**

"I say the only weeds needing to be obliterated are those _inside_ the house! We must abolish those dastard Dursleys! I curse on her garden, curses!" Demeter spat, shrieking like a mad lunatic.

Hades grinned at his sister slash mother-in-law, "It is a rare opportunity that I find myself in perfect agreement with you, Demeter, sister dearest. I assure you, those _animals_ for a lack of a better term, shall be suffering _many_ centuries in the Fields of Asphodel."

The Olympians found themselves with shit-eating and sinister grins as they beamed at Hades triumphantly. Amphitrite however, scowled furiously, sick and tired of the constant defending of her husband's illegitimate brat. Triton shifted uncomfortably, unable to process _what_ his actual thoughts were … he found himself feeling protective over his father's bastard child, and that was an oddity in and of itself since Prince Triton _never_ felt kinship with his father's countless illegitimate children.

 **Two hours later, Cymopoleia felt horribly faint. She hadn't been given the necessary nourishment, and other than the sensation of her body about to shut down, she was dehydrated and burning under the scorching sun.**

"My fault; I must be extremely thrilled to have my darling Persephone back," Demeter muttered sheepishly.

 **Just as the dark-haired girl was about to collapse, two dark shadows loomed over her, blocking the sunlight from hitting her and she slowly turned to gape at the odd strangers that stood in her way, watching her with inscrutable expressions flickering in their eyes.**

 **The woman seemed to be oddly dressed in a long-sleeved emerald dress with a ridiculous tartan hat. Her face was slightly wrinkled, and she donned on square-spectacles, her lips were pursed in disapproval and she looked quite stern, especially with her hair held back in a tight bun.**

"Oh, finally arrived have you, Minerva," Hecate scolded, though a gleeful smile played on her lips.

"Minerva? The cat lady?" Apollo smirked, recalling her to be the woman who waited along Privet Drive as a cat in chapter two.

"Animagus, Apollo," Hecate corrected him sternly.

 **A man stood by her side looking sinister and quite scary; he had sallow skin, empty onyx eyes and a long hooked nose surrounded by a curtain of black greasy hair. He was dressed entirely in black and from his expression, Cymopoleia noted him to be deeply disgruntled due to his ever-present frown.**

"Don't know who he must be," Hecate murmured upon receiving questioning stares from the rest of the Olympians.

" **Um, hello," Cymopoleia spoke in a raspy tone causing the woman's eyes to flash with concern, "May I help you?"**

 **But before they could utter a word, the front door opened and Aunt Petunia's shrill voice echoed; "Freak! Get inside and start cleaning the bedrooms!"**

"I'd like to clean out her vocabulary," Artemis snarled, interrupting herself, her silver eyes flashing with anger.

"The only _freak_ I witnessed is you, Petunia Dursley," Rhea snapped harshly without missing a beat.

 **The two strangers recoiled in shock and watched in horror as the little girl lowered her head subserviently and slowly limped away, trying not to faint from exhaustion.**

 **Before the door could close behind her, the two strangers walked over the threshold and upon laying eyes on the man, Aunt Petunia hissed in fear, "** _ **You!**_ **"**

" **Me," the man drawled.**

" **How dare you call her a freak, Mrs. Dursley. I believe from the frightened look of recognition on your visage you recall who I am?" the woman snapped sternly.**

" **Pet, who is at the door?" Uncle Vernon waddled over to his wife's side, glaring with his piggy eyes at the newcomers.**

" **V-V-Vernon, they're here for the girl from that school of** _ **freaks**_ **," Aunt Petunia shrieked, pointing a shaky finger at them.**

"You dare! Contemptuous mortal! You dare make a mockery, insulting my pet project I slaved tiresomely over," Hecate shouted in furious aggravation, her whole body trembling with dire rage.

" **She will not be going!" Uncle Vernon roared, yanking Cymopoleia to his side roughly, causing her to stumble down and let out a cry of pain. The woman glared at him and rushed over to the child's side, "Mr. Dursley, how dare you manhandle her! Believe me, I will see to Dumbledore about your actions."**

 **The gaping Dursleys followed the two strangers over to the living room just as their son popped up and they rushed over to his side in fear.**

" **Miss Potter, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and beside me is my colleague, Professor Severus Snape, and we are here to tell you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

 **Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sucked in a harsh breath while Cymopoleia stared at them in complete bewilderment.**

"She unfortunately has no idea what Hogwarts is exactly," Hecate snapped.

"Breathe, Cate, those professors will finally inform her and hopefully free her from those monsters," Aphrodite spat vehemently, a look of triumph gleaming in her lavender eyes.

" **I'm sorry, but I have no idea what that is. I've never heard of Hogwarts," Cymopoleia said.**

" **What? You mean to tell me your relatives-"Professor Snape halted in his words to glare at Aunt Petunia, a knowing glint entering his eyes, "Of course not." Deciding to forgo hesitancy and be blunt, he said, "Miss Potter, you are a witch."**

 **Cymopoleia gaped in offense, "That's not a very nice thing to say, sir."**

Laughter emanated around the chamber.

"Priceless! Oh how I wish I could have seen the look on her face," Hermes snorted through tears of laughter.

"The poor dear must be overwhelmed," Hera smiled fondly.

 **Professor Snape's mouth twitched for some reason, and Professor McGonagall chuckled, "No dear, it was not meant as an insult. When we say you are a witch, what we mean is you have magic running through your veins and would be entering a school meant for teaching magic to all children at the age of eleven."**

" **But-But there's no such thing as magic," she answered adamantly albeit a bit weakly.**

"Preposterous!" Hecate fumed, foaming at the mouth.

" **No such thi- who on earth told you that?" Professor McGonagall looked scandalized. Cymopoleia's eyes flickered over to her cowering relatives and Professor Snape made a sound of comprehension.**

" **I assure you, Miss Potter, magic is very real. As real as you and I. In fact, both your parents were magical," Professor Snape informed her.**

" **Here, this will settle your curiosity," Professor McGonagall handed out an envelope, "Although I am curious as to why your room is mentioned as the** _ **Cupboard under the Stairs**_ **."**

"Oh, please turn them into a toad!" Apollo smirked.

"Better yet, a pig with warts and all. Deformed in a humanoid and animal state," Ares grinned sinisterly.

"No matter, we will do worse than that, especially once I get my hands on them," Poseidon growled.

 **Without a word, Professor Snape marched over to said cupboard and gasped aloud once he revealed its contents; other than a bedraggled pillow and a bucket, written on the wall in white chalk was 'Leia's room'.**

" **Petunia, have you sunk that low as to treat your niece as vermin!" Professor Snape snarled, ignoring Professor McGonagall's faint yelling as she roared bloody murder at the recent discovery.**

" **She deserves worse. Unnatural freaks the lot of you," Uncle Vernon growled, whimpering once a wand was pointed under his nose.**

" **You, you knew I was a witch?" Cymopoleia gasped in shock staring watery eyes at her relatives.**

"Of course they knew. Petunia is an envious bitch of a hag," Hecate shrieked.

"I can't wait to see their comeuppance," Ares snarled maliciously; he may be the God of War, but he felt pity for the little deity who did nothing to deserve such ire and torture. He was not _that_ ruthless.

" **Knew!" Aunt Petunia shrieked all of a sudden, finally finding her voice, "Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just that that and disappeared off to that – that** _ **school**_ **– and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a** _ **freak!**_ **But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family."**

"The greatest pride of all you insufferable wench!" Demeter, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon and Hecate screamed out.

"Jealous hag," Aphrodite spat.

 **She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. Professors McGonagall and Snape seemed to be frozen in a state of shock, unable to utter a word as they gaped at the ranting shrew.**

" **Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as –** _ **abnormal**_ **– and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."**

"That's how she told her!" Hera yelled, flabbergasted.

"That is no way to speak of how brave warriors died!" Rhea screamed.

 **Cymopoleia paled drastically, and when she finally found her voice, she roared over the two professors' yelling, causing them to snap their mouths shut abruptly, "BLOWN UP? YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"**

 **There was a long moment of silence, before the witch and wizard yelled in unison, "CAR CRASH?"**

 **Snarling, Professor Snape glared maliciously at Aunt Petunia, "Lily die in a car crash? You envious, bitter woman."**

" **A car crash could** _ **never**_ **kill James and Lily Potter," Professor McGonagall screamed.**

" **That was their names? My parents?" Cymopoleia gasped, causing a hush around the room as both professors stared at the Potter Heiress in horror.**

" **Y-Yo-You don't know your parents' name?" Professor McGonagall stammered her strict façade evaporating. Cymopoleia shook her head forlornly.**

" **I don't know anything ma'am. I'm not allowed to ask questions," she said bitterly.**

" **We'll deal with you later," Professor Snape hissed to the Dursleys, cowing them completely into a corner.**

"And we can hardly wait," Ares rubbed his hands together in glee.

" **Miss Potter, in the Wizarding World, there was a war that began with a dark wizard, he went as worse as anyone could imagine, causing war and destruction, wreaking havoc and mayhem everywhere, with the hopes of eradicating the wizarding world of those he believed to be unworthy of their magic, those with impure blood as he believed," Professor McGonagall began, "Your mother fit his criteria, she was a Muggleborn those of muggle descent, a witch born to non-magical parents; Muggles."**

" **What was his name?" she asked curiously, completely enraptured with the truth.**

" **Voldemort," Professor Snape bluntly said, "However, we do not speak his name in fear, many call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as he invoked terror upon the British Community."**

"Ridiculous!" Hades growled, "That foolish atrocity hell bent on immortality should never be feared."

"Genocidal megalomaniac," Hecate spat in fury.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Athena wisely uttered, garnering many nods of approval and agreement.

" **Your parents, Miss Potter fought against him. And one day, Halloween 1981, he arrived at the house your parents lived in and kil-killed them," Professor McGonagall sobbed, blowing her nose into a handkerchief, "They fought bravely, but alas, You-Know-Who is hard to escape. However when he turned his wand on you, with means of killing you, the spell rebounded and his body was destroyed. That scar on your forehead isn't an ordinary cut, Miss Potter. You are famous in our world, known as the Girl-Who-Lived for surviving that night and defeating You-Know-Who."**

" **But that's mad. I was just a baby. Are you telling me a one year old managed to defeat a powerful grown-up wizard," Cymopoleia yelled, anguished tears falling down her face.**

 **Professor Snape shot her a confused glance, but kept his mouth shut.**

"My poor baby," Aphrodite wept.

The Olympians were all in various states of despair and a storm raged yet again due to Poseidon's grief.

" **Load of old tosh," Uncle Vernon snapped, "Now you listen here, girl. I accept there's something strange about you - probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured-"he was unable to continue with his tirade as he clutched his throat, no words spewing out and Aunt Petunia screeched in fear as she clutched on to her husband tightly.**

 **Professor Snape grinned smugly, pocketing his wand, "Don't let me give you another warning, Dursley. Miss Potter WILL be attending Hogwarts and you WILL start treating her better otherwise the authority WILL be informed. Do I make myself clear?"**

" **They already will be if I have anything to say about it," snarled Professor McGonagall, "Cymopoleia, you have been enlisted at Hogwarts by your parents before you were even born. Do you accept?"**

 **A watery smile appeared on her face, and the two professors were struck by her transcendent beauty.**

" **I accept, but, can you show me some magic, if it's not too much to ask," she said shyly, her cheeks turning rosy.**

 **Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand, the action causing the Dursleys to flinch backwards, and waved it over the table, turning it into a pig and back again.**

" **Cool!" Cymopoleia giggled, clapping her hands in delight, "When can I do that?"**

" **Oh, not until sixth year at least. Now, get up, Miss Potter, we are to take you shopping for your school supplies and then sort out the matter of your living condition, come along," Professor McGonagall smiled fondly.**

"Finally! I do hope they give her to a wonderful family," Artemis sighed, shutting the book.

"She should be living here! Where we can keep her safe," Poseidon growled, standing up to his feet.

"Poseid-"

"No, Aphrodite! NO! Because you decided to burden yourself with the secret of our daughter's existence, she is included in a war with a genocidal maniac! Even if we change these events and have her live with us, Cymopoleia wouldn't be able to escape Voldemort!"

"Poseidon, calm yourself," Zeus yelled upon noticing that Aphrodite was reduced to a puddle of tears, agonizingly staring at Poseidon with solemn grief.

"Calm myself, Zeus. My daughter, my little girl, is a victim of dark sorcery. She won't be able to escape Hecate's pet project now that magic runs through her veins and that lunatic of a dark wizard will be after her blood. AND SHE IS MORTAL! All because Aphrodite felt terrorized into giving her away without informing me! These are the consequences to your actions, Aphrodite," Poseidon snapped, tears leaking rapidly from his sea-green eyes, his face twisted in desolation.

Rhea glided over to her second son and embraced him in a suffocating yet reassuring hug, "Calm, my son. We shall prosper. Unleash your negativity; we are Gods, the Olympians, and we shall not allow that abomination to destroy our little Deity. My granddaughter shall be safe, that I vow to you."

"You're not alone, Uncle P," Hermes said solemnly, all mischief gone in a rare moment of clarity.

"We shall prevail," Zeus said resolutely, placing a supportive hand on the Sea God's shoulder in brotherly comradeship.

 **A/N:** **How do you like this chapter?**

 **Snape was bullied by Dumbledore into accompanying McGonagall and see for himself that Cymopoleia isn't arrogant like James Potter for all those who are wondering why he came along.**

 **In all honesty, I thought it quite ridiculous that Dumbledore sent Hagrid a week after the letters got sent with no reply. In my story, Hogwarts decided to treat Cymopoleia's case as they would for Muggleborns and come on: CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS … alarm bells people!**

 **Now, tell me what you think … should she return to the Dursleys under strict orders and magical alarms telling them if they abuse her? Another Poll: WHAT HOUSE SHOULD SHE BE SORTED INTO? AND WHO SHOULD HER FRIENDS BE?**

 **Waiting for your reviews!**

 **P.S: Next chapter, we shall run into someone unexpected. ;)**

 **P.P.S: I didn't add many interruptions from the Olympians, did you like it? Or should I add many interruptions. Let me know! XD**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Cymopoleia Venus Potter – Laneya Grace (BLACK HAIR)**

 **Chapter 5:** **Waylaying War:**

Ares smirked and rubbed his hands together in glee, unable to suppress himself from smugly commenting, "War! My specialty!"

"What a wonderful attribute," Athena drawled dryly.

Demeter glared at them for interrupting and swiftly continued reading.

 **Leaving the Dursleys cowering in fear over the expectant return of those they moniker as 'Freaks',**

" _They're_ the freaks," Hecate spat, rage consuming her at the envious mortals that feared and mocked what they didn't understand.

 **the two professors led Cymopoleia out of Privet Drive and away from the many curious stares and mumblings of the nosy and snooty neighbors who were bustling around like the gossipmongers that they were famed for.**

"They have nothing better to do than snooping around things that aren't their business," Hera harrumphed indignantly.

"As long as that witch and wizard take my daughter away from the abusive harlot, whale and pig, I don't care," Poseidon growled, his temper threatening to erupt. Much to his surprise, Amphitrite placed a calming hand on his bicep, though her face was still frozen in disdain.

 **They ambled over to a vacant corner near the playground and warned Cymopoleia over the wizarding means of travel, informing her that they were going to apparate to Charing Cross Road, where the pub to the wizarding market, Diagon Alley was situated.**

"Oooh, poor Cymopoleia, she isn't going to be able to handle apparition at such a young age," Hecate winced quite violently, prompting all the gods to stare at her inquisitively. "Let Demeter read, I'm sure the description shall be provided. I warn you though, it will be unpleasant."

Rhea, Poseidon and Aphrodite grimaced, but otherwise, didn't say another word, deciding to let the book do all the talking for them.

 **Suffice to say, Cymopoleia found the sensation to be quite disturbing;**

Hecate smiled sadly, while the Olympians leaned forward with barely concealed curiosity.

 **everything went black, and she felt as though she were being pressed very hard from all directions, unable to breathe, iron bands tightening around her chest, eyeballs forced back into her head and her eardrums were being pushed deeper into her skull.**

" _Di immortales!_ " Demeter breathed out in shock, interrupting herself from the passage.

"That's- that's not uncomfortable," Apollo winced, sky-blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the book in Demeter's limp hand.

"It's barbaric!" Artemis hissed, finishing her twin's thoughts.

"Cate, this is… normal Wizarding Traveling?" Aphrodite asked cautiously; she knew by now that Hecate was very touchy in regards to her Pet Project, and she didn't take kindly to criticism or those that enjoyed mocking.

Hecate nodded glumly, "I will admit, the forms of traveling in my Pet Project are all quite … disturbing and uncomfortable. It takes getting used to before becoming immune to its negative effects."

 **All in all, she felt as though she were being sucked into a straw or a thin tube.**

"How lovely," Triton drawled sarcastically; he didn't envy his father's spawn in the slightest.

 **If it weren't for Professor McGonagall's deft reflexes, Cymopoleia would have collapsed onto the ground. Puking bile onto the ground from the disturbing sensation, Professor Snape mutely offered her a potion, informing her that it was a stomach-soother.**

"Ah, yes, those works wonders. Quite an inventive creation, I do say," Hecate smiled.

"They taste horrendously, don't they?" Hermes asked knowingly, but the only response he received was a glare from the touchy Goddess.

" **Thank you, Professor Snape," Cymopoleia smiled weakly, the nauseating feeling diminishing, "But I think I prefer traveling by car."**

"My bike would be better," Ares boasted.

Apollo shook his head, "Na-uh, Ares. My Sun Chariot!"

"Aunt Demeter, read, _read_. Once Apollo gets started on his blasted Sun Chariot, he'll _never_ shut up!"

"Ares is the same," Aphrodite giggled, patting Ares appeasingly on his shoulder.

" **I am sorry, Miss Potter. Apparition can be quite disturbing at first, but one does become accustomed to it," Professor McGonagall said sympathetically, vanishing the bile with a simple swish of her wand, "Now come along."**

 **If the professors hadn't pointed the Leaky Cauldron out to her, then Cymopoleia would have taken quite a while to notice the tiny grubby-looking pub. The young Potter noticed that people hurried by, barely sparing the shabby pub a second glance, their eyes slid over from the big bookstore on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. Professor Snape was quick to relay that only those with magic running in their veins had the ability to locate the pub as it was the entrance to the Wizarding Alley.**

Everyone stared inquisitively at Hecate.

"Muggle-Repelling Charms."

" **Let us move along quickly before anybody takes notice of the girl," the words barely escaped Professor Snape's lips when the pub grew silent, a manifold pairs of eyes staring unblinkingly at Cymopoleia, who shrunk under their unwavering stares and she burrowed herself deeper into the two annoyed Professor's chests.**

 **The old bartender, who resembled a toothless walnut,**

Apollo, Hermes and Ares burst out into an uproarious bout of laughter; even Poseidon couldn't help but smother his grin, eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Priceless! I love her descriptions," Hermes chortled, "Toothless Walnut."

"She definitely takes after Affie," Apollo smirked, causing the Goddess of Love and Beauty to sit up proudly and preen herself.

 **hurried out from behind the bar and rushed over to Cymopoleia's side, grabbing her hand and shaking it with vigor, tears running wildly down his eyes, "Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back."**

"She wouldn't have to be welcomed back, if they didn't drop her like empty milk bottles on those horrible mortals' doorstep!" Hades growled in aggravation, prompting nearly all the Olympians to nod vehemently in agreement.

 **An old batty looking woman with wild grey hair dropped her sherry and ran over to her, "Dorris Crockford, Miss Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"**

" **Please, everybody, make room, you're suffocating the poor girl," Professor McGonagall said quite sternly, and Professor Snape adapted a loathsome sneer upon his visage when nobody took notice and continued to congregate around a bewildered and wide-eyed Cymopoleia.**

" **So proud, Miss Potter, I'm just so proud."**

" **Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter."**

Poseidon whistled, "My daughter is really, _that_ famous?"

"Oh yes," Hecate bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Hades understands particularly why."

"That abomination's physical form she had rid of was quite the despotic murderer," Hades snarled, fists clenching over the subject of the mortal who has been trying to escape him.

"Hell-bent on genocide too, don't forget that," Hecate added with a sneer at the mere thought of Lord Voldemort.

" **Delighted, Miss Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle," a short man who had a large hat donned atop his head said in a squeaky voice; he was practically quivering in excitement.**

 **Cymopoleia gaped at the man, her sea green eyes flashing in recognition, "I remember you. I've seen you before, you bowed to me once in a shop." Of course, she thought it was wise to leave out the fact that she got a gruesome beating by Uncle Vernon out of that.**

Growls erupted from the Chamber and they could hear a large boom of thunder from outside.

"Sei, calm down, my son," Rhea cooed him, stroking his back with massaging circles; identical sea-green eyes narrowing in rage.

" **She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle in awe, "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"**

" **Dedalus, that's quite enough!" Professor McGonagall snapped sternly.**

 **Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his hooked nose in annoyance and bellowed, "All of you irritant sycophants leave the girl be, NOW! Can't you see you are overwhelming the girl? Miss Potter is here to retrieve her school supplies, and NOT to sign any autographs, now MOVE IT!"**

"Respect to the dude," Apollo grinned.

 **As the crowd turned silent and scuttled away giving them a wide berth, Cymopoleia's sea green eyes shone with gratitude, and she inwardly decided that Professor Snape was not a wizard she wanted to be on the wrong side of. He was bloody terrifying.**

"Hmm, he was definitely a Slytherin," Hecate murmured to herself.

" **Thank you," Cymopoleia mumbled, "I don't like the fact that they celebrate me and plaster me as a famous person for my parents' death."**

A mournful silence engulfed the room as most of the Olympians bowed their heads in remembrance and respect. Hecate was the most affected from them all since she actually met the Potters and knew how kind, brave and compassionate their souls were …. To have died so young, so needlessly due to the sniveling abomination of a Dark Lord with daddy issues was blasphemous.

 **Professor Snape stared at her with an incomprehensible glint in his empty onyx orbs, but Professor McGonagall on the other hand, engulfed her in a hug and blew her nose loudly in a handkerchief, "You poor girl. Of course, of course you are correct in that assessment."**

 **They ambled over to stand in front of a brick wall, and as Professor Snape whipped out his wand, he ordered Cymopoleia to watch closely so that she could learn how to arrive at Diagon Alley if she was ever alone. "Three up … two across …" he muttered, tapping the necessary bricks.**

 **Mouth agape, eyes wide, Cymopoleia was rendered speechless, staring in awe as the bricks quivered, wiggled and a small hole appeared, growing wider and wider before they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

" **Welcome Miss Potter, to Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall beamed, enjoyed the awed look on Cymopoleia's face as she took everything in.**

Hecate beamed and leaned forward in her seat; Diagon Alley was one of her prides and joys.

 **The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them from nearby. There was also an apothecary and Cymopoleia could hear some witches haggling over the prices. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.**

Athena nodded haughtily, "I am pleased that your Pet Project World view owls as an icon and seem to respect them."

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Don't you start, Owl Head!"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain," Athena retorted.

 **Several children her age had their nose pressed against a window, crowing over the impressive broomsticks on display.**

"Broomsticks? Is that another method of transportation?" Apollo asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm, they fly," Hecate informed him.

Hermes perked up, "Fly really. That's awesome," he grinned, eyeing his flying sneakers smugly.

" **Look," Cymopoleia heard a young boy say, "The new Nimbus Two Thousand, the fastest ever yet!"**

 **There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments in the most peculiar of shapes she had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles …**

 **Professors Snape and McGonagall kindly stayed quiet as they allowed Cymopoleia to inspect Diagon Alley, and she finally muttered, "This place is so – magical!"**

 **Professor McGonagall smiled softly, her stern visage disappearing, "That it is, Miss Potter. And over there, that's Gringotts, the Wizarding bank, and our first stop. Come along."**

 **They approached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin**

"A Goblin?" was echoed around the chamber, the Olympians gaping at Hecate inquisitively yet again.

Hecate sighed; now that they were perusing her Pet Project, she must indeed get into the habit of explaining many unfathomable discrepancies, lest the Olympians lose focus and become baffled the more the story evolved.

"Yes, Goblins. A race of magical creatures in the Wizarding World, they are quite obstinate, grumpy and vicious. They are in charge of the Wizarding Bank and pertains many laws of their own. They are very … brutally imaginative when it comes to lawbreakers, especially the fair few simpletons that decide to risk breaking into Gringotts," Hecate explained.

– **a head shorter than Cymopoleia with a swarthy, clever face and a pointed beard, long fingers and feet to boot.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose, "They sound utterly ghastly, Cate."

 **According to Professor Snape, they take their job very seriously and protect the vaults fiercely, and for that reason, nobody dared to rob Gringotts, lest they face the goblins' ire.**

Hecate nodded her head approvingly.

"Oh please, Kelp-Head's spawn would definitely break the law and rob that bank," Athena scoffed.

"I should hope not!" Rhea, Aphrodite and Hera boomed indignantly.

After Poseidon was done giving a smug Athena a lethal glare, he innocently shrugged and said, "The Sea cannot be restrained," as though that explained everything.

 **Facing a second pair of doors, Cymopoleia was fascinated with the words engraved upon them, and read aloud, "** _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed; of what awaits the sin of greed; for those who take, but do not earn; must pay most dearly in their turn; so if you seek beneath our floors; a treasure that was never yours; thief, you have been warned, beware; of finding more than treasure there.**_ **… Hmm, very fitting. I like it," she grinned, causing a goblin nearby to smirk viciously.**

"Oh dear, my daughter shares the goblins' humor," Aphrodite bemoaned, burrowing her face into Ares' chest, causing him to snake an arm around her waist and tighten his hold.

Rolling his eyes at her histrionics, Apollo smirked, "I liked the riddle. It was very … poetic in a wicked way."

"At least the goblins are good poets," Artemis pointed out.

"Hey! I _am_ the God of Music and _Poetry_ ," Apollo snapped in indignation, "I'll just proclaim my feelings into a Haiku-"

"NO!" nearly all the Olympians yelled in anguish. They were not willing to suffer under another one of Apollo's horrible Haikus.

 **Upon reaching her vault after a long spiraling rollercoaster ride, Cymopoleia staggered in shock, overwhelmed with tears at the sight of all the gold, silver and bronze awaiting her, stacked up in a multitude of large columns.**

" **A-All that is for, for me?" she whispered, tears choking her words.**

 **Professor McGonagall smiled sadly, "You didn't think your parents left you without any means of support did you? Miss Potter, your father was of nobility, the second richest magical family in the world, this is merely your trust vault."**

"I told you so," Hecate sang.

Poseidon glared daggers at her, "Not to be discourteous, Hecate, but it mattered not the riches and estates they had, but whether or not they would actually _be alive_ to raise our daughter in a loving and affectionate home."

Hecate kept her composure by staring at the ceiling, guilt filling her belly.

" **My – my trust vault?" Cymopoleia gasped, her eyes flickering from one professor to another, thinking that she was being pranked.**

" **Yes, once you are of age, which is seventeen in the Wizarding World, you have your family vaults," Professor McGonagall informed her kindly. Cymopoleia was then given a sack with an undetectable extension charm for her to deposit money into, and Professor Snape took it upon himself to explain the currency of Wizarding coins.**

" **The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts – the bronze ones. I know it may seem intricately complex, but you will learn to acclimatize once you are exposed more to our world," Professor Snape drawled, and Cymopoleia could sense that the snarky professor was trying to hide his emotions for some reason.**

 **The first store they stopped at was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.**

"They better get rid of those atrocious rags my Precious Pearl has been forced to don on daily for a decade," Aphrodite hissed in outrage.

 **Professor Snape excused himself to collect Cymopoleia's potion supplies since he was the Potion's Master at Hogwarts, while Professor McGonagall accompanied her inside, striking a conversation with Madam Malkin herself while she was ordered to stand by the footstool in the back of the shop where another young boy was being fitted.**

 **The boy looked to be her age, with a pale, pointed face and silvery blonde hair gelled back from his forehead. The second his eyes glanced at her, silver-blue eyes widened and he turned a fuchsia color, stammering, "H-Hello, H-Hogwarts, too?"**

"Oooh, the young boy is smitten," Rhea cooed.

"Mother! She is too young to even _think_ about the opposite sex," Poseidon gasped adamantly.

Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus agreed – they all glared at Dionysus, who was too preoccupied with staring forlornly at his can of Diet Coke. Looking up distractedly, the Wine God merely grumbled, "Mhmm, yes, young, the brat is young."

 **Cymopoleia smiled kindly, but huffed inwardly. For some reason, 99% of the male population gawked at her as though she were an animal behind bars or some delectable meal; they would constantly stutter and stammer like babbling fools and stare at her in awe. Cymopoleia was blessed with divine beauty, which was also a curse since most females and her Aunt Petunia hated her, envious of a young girl's celestial beauty.**

"Darling, it is a gift! Cherish it," Aphrodite said soothingly.

None of the Olympians would say it out loud, but the with the Goddess of Beauty as a mother, and Poseidon, the God with rugged, strikingly gorgeous looks as her father, Cymopoleia Venus must have unimaginable beauty, differing her from the mortals by a vast margin.

 **Most girls would use their beauty as a tool for manipulation, but Cymopoleia Potter was not like most girls, and all she ever wanted, was friends to adore her for who she was, and not how she looked like – and now, her fame.**

"Very modest, I approve," Hestia grinned.

Athena scoffed, "If she's anything like Aphrodite, she'll be using her beauty for her own manipulative gain before long."

The words barely escaped the Goddess of Wisdom's mouth when both Poseidon and Aphrodite struck her, sick and tired of her constantly demeaning their daughter and degrading her. It was pandemonium; while Zeus, Hades, Hera and Rhea tried separating them, Ares was at an impasse, torn between watching war wage out, or defending his lover. Before a decision could be made, Zeus banged his lightning bolt onto the ground and tore into Athena, giving her a warning to cease and desist with her constant debasing remarks.

" **Yes," she answered briskly; she didn't want to lead the poor boy on.**

 **The boy seemed mortified when the woman fitting his robes tittered knowingly, and he changed his demeanor into haughty arrogance and drawled, "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, and then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"Brat!" Artemis sneered.

 **Cymopoleia winced; her visage morphing into distaste as the boy glaringly reminded her of Dudley. The boy seemed to have recognized his failed feat at impressing her and backtracked, stammering slightly as he turned red once again, "My-My name is Draco, what's yours?"**

" **Leia," Cymopoleia decided to forgo her full name, thinking that doling out her nickname would divert him from discovering her as the blasted famous moniker the Wizarding Community bestowed upon her.**

No one bothered to comment, tension still running high in the Chamber as nearly everyone was glaring at a red-faced and scowling Athena.

" **Well, Leia, do you know what House you want to get sorted into?" he drawled superiorly.**

" **Um, no, I was told that my parents were both in Gryffindor, though," she replied, recalling what Professor McGonagall casually informed her on the way to Gringotts.**

 **Draco sneered at that, but his eyes followed Professor McGonagall who was watching them like a hawk from beside Madam Malkin, "You're with McGonagall? I heard the old bat is stern and going senile."**

"The boy is rather uncouth, is he not?" Hades grumbled.

Demeter sighed, "We seem to be agreeing a lot lately, dear brother of mine."

"Most sordid love affairs begin with the strong emotion of hatred," Hermes grinned, purposely trying to invoke Apollo's true feelings, "And this Draco fella is a blonde … apparently blondes are Cymopoleia's types."

"HERMES!" Poseidon bellowed, hand gripped tight onto his trident. Apollo's exterior visage depicted him to be completely nonchalant, though inside, there was a storm raging at the thought, and he desperately tried to bat them away.

"Hmm, from what I remember, James and Lily Potter began with a heated animosity before they finally fell in love," Hecate smiled fondly, eliciting Aphrodite's mood to recover with all the bantering about love.

" **I think she's brilliant," Cymopoleia said coldly, her sea green eyes flaring with rage and flashing lavender for a moment.**

" **Do you?" he sneered again, though he looked taken aback by her eyes, "Where are your parents?"**

" **Dead," Cymopoleia said shortly, thankful that the woman had finished with her fitting; without sparing the rude boy a second glance she ambled over to Professor McGonagall's side and flew out the door, harshly wiping away the traitorous tears that leaked out of her eyes.**

" **Cymopoleia, what on heavens is the matter?" Professor McGonagall enquired, bending down on her knees so that she could take a good look at her. Professor Snape looked bewildered upon seeing her cry and questioned Professor McGonagall.**

" **That fool. I do apologize, Miss Potter. Draco Malfoy is my godson, and is apparently following his bigoted father's footsteps. Do not let his words bother you," Professor Snape spoke kindly, a rare feat.**

"Malfoy! Now I know why I recognized him! One of those blasted supporters of Voldemort," Hecate hissed angrily.

"Malfoy?" Aphrodite snorted quite vulgarly, "In French, it is translated as 'Bad Faith.' How fitting!"

 **Cymopoleia shook her head, "It's not what he said. It's just, I've never had any friends before because of Dudley, and I don't want people befriending me because of the whole Girl-Who-Lived nonsense. Draco provided me insight to the machinations of this world and their crude dogma, that's all."**

 **After that horrible event, Professor McGonagall bought Cymopoleia her very first present, a beautiful snowy owl, causing her to blush beautifully and stammer her thanks profusely.**

"Oh, thank the Gods. I prefer Snowy owls," Athena smiled happily.

" **Don't mention it, Miss Potter. I doubt you received any presents whatsoever around those** _ **Dursleys**_ **," Professor McGonagall said, spitting the word 'Dursleys' in contempt.**

"She's not incorrect," Poseidon grunted, inwardly deciding to watch over the mortal woman who purchased his precious girl her first present.

 **Professor Snape began instructing her of the potion ingredients, cauldron and scales he had bargained for her. He had purchased doubles of each ingredient in case a concocted potion got ruined, and it was always safe to have extras. Although the school list said to get a Pewter Cauldron, Professor Snape procured for her a Copper Cauldron, vehemently stating it would last longer and was more resistant to melting.**

 **Even though the Copper Cauldron was more expensive and cost 25 galleons, it was the fastest at brewing potions and a bargain, since if her pewter cauldron melted, she would be paying extra. Professor Snape must not have been familiar with facing other's gratitude since he stiffened uncomfortably when Cymopoleia thanked him a gazillion times in awe, amusing Professor McGonagall immensely.**

 **Cymopoleia bought extra books, more than what the list mentioned.**

"Good girl," Athena nodded approvingly, "Knowledge is power."

 **The young Potter was not exactly a bookworm; she preferred playing with friends and partaking in adventures since she had a nearly eidetic memory. But since Dudley and the Dursleys made sure Cymopoleia had no friends whatsoever, she had no companionship at all, and spent most of her time reading. Therefore, Cymopoleia bought many books to entertain herself once she was back under the Dursley's strict regime – that was if she was to return to them after Diagon Alley.**

"They better not!" Hera growled, looking like a fierce mama bear, "They'll be throwing the poor girl back to the ruthless wolves."

 **Last but not least, it was time to buy her wand, the thing she was most excited for.**

 **The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. According to Professors Snape and McGonagall, it was rumored to be Merlin's wand.**

Hecate tsked loudly, refuting their knowledge, "It is not dear Merlin Emrys wand. That wand is Garrick Ollivander's very first wand that he himself created. It is an Ollivander tradition, once the Heir takes over the store, for them to display the first wand crafted."

 **A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped in. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Professor Snape sat on, while Professor McGonagall favored in conjuring a rigid chair to her liking, the rare display of magic awing Cymopoleia.**

 **The very dust and silence in the shop seemed to tingle with some secret magic, and Cymopoleia found herself engrossed in its potency.**

" **Good afternoon," a soft voice spoke out of thin air, causing Cymopoleia to jump, startled by the odd wizard's sudden appearance. The old man stood before her, wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop and tufts of scraggly silver hair in disarray.**

" **Hello," Cymopoleia said awkwardly with a small smile.**

"My polite little granddaughter," Rhea cooed loudly.

" **Ah, yes," said the man, Ollivander. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Cymopoleia Potter." And she took note that it wasn't a question, more like a statement. "It seems only yesterday your mother was here buying her first wand; ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

"How does he remember?" Zeus demanded.

"He possesses an eidetic memory, it is an Ollivander affinity passed down through the generations," Hecate informed the impressed Sky God.

" **First wand?" she inquired curiously, starved from any knowledge of her parents, Cymopoleia was desperate to learn more about them.**

 **Ollivander smiled knowingly, "Ah, caught that have you? Yes, yes, in Lily's third year, her wand was destroyed, eleven inches long, firm, and also made of willow. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well – I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that choses the wizard, of course."**

 **Suddenly, Ollivander's demeanor changed abruptly as he approached her, eyes widening in awe and reverence, "My dear, you seem to be of divine descent, oh dearie me; twice-blessed, divinely blessed on both parts. Do not worry; it will all become clear in time. Oh, Lord! What an honor!"**

"Cate! You said you hid her divinity from all mortals!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I did, Affie. Keep her shirt on! Garrick is immensely gifted, he has his ways. He isn't stupid enough to blather on about it to strangers," Hecate said indignantly.

" **Ollivander!" Professor McGonagall barked from behind her, "You're frightening the poor girl, stop dilly-dallying and get move on, we have places to be and are short on time."**

"You see, people find Garrick an oddity, they barely listen to a word he says or takes him seriously," Hecate said soothingly.

Mollified, Aphrodite smiled apologetically at her dear friend.

 **And just like that, Ollivander returned to his transcendental-self, "Ah, Minerva,**

"Oh, she is named after my Roman counterpart," Athena smiled proudly, "A name befitting her."

Most of the Olympians rolled their eyes at her arrogance but kept their mouths shut, lest they angered Rhea and Zeus.

 **nine and a half inches, fir, dragon heartstring, well suited for Transfiguration. And Severus, my lad, thirteen inches, oak and dragon heartstring as well."**

" **Yes, yes, get on with it," Professor Snape sighed. Cymopoleia deducted that the wand-make Ollivander took pride in boasting about his wands with his eidetic memory and took great pleasure in reciting all his customers' wand type.**

"He does," Hecate sighed wearily.

 **Ollivander then touched her scar, making her flinch slightly as she didn't enjoy being touched without permission.**

"I'd rather she not enjoy being touched at all. Final!" Poseidon grumbled. Amphitrite rolled her eyes and huffed while Triton grimaced and ignored his parents.

" **I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going to out into the world to do…"**

 **After that, Ollivander busied himself with handing out dozens and dozens of wands. Cymopoleia would foolishly wave them around for a second before instantly getting snatched by Ollivander who grew even more excited with every rejected wand.**

"He loves the challenge," Hecate answered the unspoken question, "Also, the longer it takes, the more powerful you are as a witch or wizard."

" **Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – here, try this," Ollivander offered her the ninety-second wand, and Cymopoleia hoped it was the one as she was starving and exhausted.**

Poseidon and Aphrodite beamed proudly; ninety-two wands, that meant their Precious Pearl was a powerful witch and not just a Deity.

 **The second Cymopoleia touched the mahogany timbre wood, the air around them began crackling with potent magic, the ambience crackling and gold and pink sparks flooded the atmosphere.**

The Olympians all began clapping their hands enthusiastically – except for Amphitrite and Triton.

" **Oh, bravo, my, my, I have never seen such vivid display of power before … curious, how** _ **very**_ **curious," Ollivander began muttering to himself.**

" **I'm sorry, but-, what's curious?" Cymopoleia asked curiously, tilting her head inquisitively.**

" **You see this wand, Miss Potter. A seer approached my grandfather over a century ago, asking him to devise this special wand with the very ingredients. The wood is made of Rosewood, Ash and Pine,**

"My affinity," both Poseidon and Aphrodite intoned proudly, before glimpsing at each other. Poseidon had the infinity to ash and pine, while the Goddess of Love did to Rosewood – it was no coincidence that those three woods were chosen specifically for Cymopoleia's wand.

 **infused together to make this wand of eleven inches. The core has a single pure white strand of Pegasus hair and the hair of a Nereid.**

Once again, all eyes were diverted onto a pondering Poseidon, who although looked proud, seemed to be lost in thought.

 **It is curious, Miss Potter, that such an intricate wand was meant to be created specifically for a special person …** _ **you**_ **. I think we can expect many great things from you, Miss Potter," Ollivander spoke in a hushed mystical tone.**

"So," Zeus slowly began, articulating each word carefully, "Over a hundred years ago, a Seer witnessed Cymopoleia's birth, a Deity born from two Olympian parents and then handed over to Hecate's Pet Project where she would become a witch and the Girl-Who-Lived."

"That is a bit of a stretch," Ares scoffed scornfully.

They all stared at Apollo; he was the God of Prophecies and knew more of its intricacies then they did.

"It is possible. Perchance this unknown Seer only _saw_ the use of the specific wand, and not the person who would come to own it," Apollo informed them, "It's all very complex. Visions don't always make sense, and they don't all have a full story."

 **After paying fourteen galleons for the wand, Ollivander pleasantly bowed them out of the shop. The silence was stifling as both professors were lost in thought over the predicament of Ollivander's words.**

" **We will be meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore shortly, Miss Potter. Do wait here and do not skedaddle, while Severus and I await his arrival," Professor McGonagall warned her sternly.**

 **Gulping, Cymopoleia nodded and leaned against the wall, awaiting their arrival. After a couple of minutes, she felt a shift in the atmosphere, and a string almost tugging her as a familial sensation consumed her.**

 **Looking up at the specific direction, Cymopoleia's eyes widened in awe at the gorgeous black Harley Davidson motorcycle with flame pattern painted on the gas tanks.**

Instantly, every head whipped around to face Ares in bewildered shock. Ares himself was rendered speechless, opening and closing his mouth in alarm.

"What the hell am I doing there?" Ares eloquently growled.

"You tell us, Ares!" Aphrodite shrieked; shifting nervously, she hoped that Ares didn't recognize the eyes to be Poseidon's and the beauty to resemble her.

 **A huge, muscular man dressed in black jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket with a red shirt peeking out, leaned against the bike with his arms crossed. Acting on her instincts, Cymopoleia walked the short distance toward him; he had an oily-crew haircut, knife-scarred cheeks and although she couldn't see his face due to the heavy red-tinted sunglasses, she could tell that he was devastatingly handsome in a cruel and brutal way.**

"Okay, that's definitely me," Ares smirked smugly.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "It could not be you. Just because Cymopoleia found the man in the book to be handsome doesn't instinctively make it you."

" **What are you staring at punk?" the man growled.**

"Okay, it is Ares," Artemis backtracked.

Apollo guffawed in boisterous laughter, "'Punk' is practically Ares' catchphrase."

 **Usually, people would be scared off by his harsh words, but Cymopoleia was used to weird, and she merely smiled, "I like your bike, sir. Do I- do I know you?"**

 **Eyebrows raised, the man smirked, "Why would I know you, punk?"**

" **Just a feeling, I don't know," Cymopoleia muttered to herself, biting her lower lip in an adorable fashion. Suddenly, to the man's surprise, she beamed at him, and something about her stirred familiarity in him, "My name is Cymopoleia Venus Potter. What's your name?"**

"I must have seen Aphrodite in her, or possibly recognized Uncle P's eyes," Ares shrugged looking unsure. What were the odds that Ares, out of all the Olympians, ran into Cymopoleia randomly the very first time she was allowed out of Privet Drive?

" **Damon Wolfe," the man- Damon, replied with a secretive smile.**

"Damon Wolfe, really?" Hephaestus scoffed, rolling his eyes much to Ares' amusement.

"Well, what was I supposed to say, Ares the Olympian God of War?"

 **He scrutinized her closely, "A Greek and a Roman name, huh. What's with the trident scar? Uncle P would get a kick out of that," he grinned suddenly.**

"If you tell me, then I would definitely look her up, and discover she's my daughter," Poseidon sighed forlornly.

Ares grimaced, "Guess I never brought it up then."

"Otherwise there would be no need for the book to be read," Athena finished his line of thought.

" **I got it from the evil man that killed my parents," unknown to Cymopoleia, her sea-green eyes flashed lavender for a mere second, causing Damon's eyes to widen from behind his sunglasses.**

 **Suspicion arose, and Damon couldn't help but ask, "What were your parents' names, kid?"**

"Damn it, Ares," Aphrodite shrieked, smacking him on his large bicep.

"Aww come on, love. You should be happy that I pay attention to every detail about you," Ares cajoled her. Aphrodite huffed, but a small smile appeared and she smacked his lips quickly in appreciation.

" **James and Lily Potter," she beamed proudly, her divine beauty radiating with pride, "My professors told me that they died heroically in a war, saving my life." For some reason, Cymopoleia didn't need a filter around the stranger … he seemed, trustworthy … almost – familial.**

"Must be because he's your cousin," Hermes smirked, finding amusement in the whole ordeal.

" **Huh," Damon said doubtfully, staring at her with alarm, but before any more words could be traded, Professor Snape's voice rang from behind her.**

" **Miss Potter, what did we say about moving from your spot? A rule breaker, just like your father."**

"The sea cannot be restrained," Poseidon huffed once again.

"He is referring to James Potter in this instant, Poseidon. He was quite the prankster," Hecate grinned.

" **Sorry Mr. Wolfe. I have to go. It was nice meeting you," Cymopoleia smiled charmingly.**

" **You too, punk. You too," Damon said, stroking his chin in a pondering fashion before a sudden soft smile bloomed on his face and he instinctively snapped his finger and disappearing from view, alongside his motorbike.**

 **Unknown to Cymopoleia Venus Potter, at that precise moment, a red hologram appeared over her head, depicting the symbol of a spear.**

There was complete silence in the chamber as every Olympian stared at the dumbfounded God of War in utter bewilderment and surprise.

"Did you, you just, you, you blessed my daughter," Aphrodite sobbed staring at her lover in awe, " _Thank you_!" And before Ares knew it, he had his arms full of a hysterically weeping Goddess.

"Thank you, nephew," Poseidon's eyes crinkled with a smile.

"I cannot believe _Ares_ , harsh disciplinary God of War, blessed Cymopoleia," Athena groused out.

Ares shrugged, "I guess I saw something worthy in the kid."

"She will definitely be needing Ares' blessing, especially with Voldemort around," Hecate grimaced.

 **A/N:** **Did anyone see that coming? Ares … Naaah! What did you think? XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter we will see Dumbledore and know if Cymopoleia will stay at the Dursley. Da-Da-Dummm.**

 **Okay, I made a decision, and I am so immensely sorry, but I am going to sort Cymopoleia in Gryffindor. I hope it doesn't put you off the story, but I just CANNOT imagine a child of Poseidon not being sorted into the house of the brave. BUT! I will tell you, that you will NOT be expecting who she would befriend … completely blow your minds. And this won't be canon, verbatim.**

 **R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Cymopoleia Venus Potter – Laneya Grace (BLACK HAIR)**

 **I've been getting many reviews from my Readers about them being confused over the timeline; as you can see from CHAPTER 1, the Olympians are reading the events that would be happening in the FUTURE! So, Ares doesn't know who Cymopoleia is, he is suspicious because she seems familiar but that's all. The Olympians are reading a few days after James & Lily Potter's death, and only the Moria, Aphrodite and Hecate know about Cymopoleia true identity.**

 **Hope that clears everything for you all! XD**

 **Chapter 6:** **Meeting My Fate:**

Once Rhea read out the chapter title, the Olympians traded looks of confusion, but thankfully, in regards to Apollo especially – who was still shocked over the fact that Ares would bless Cymopoleia in the future – nobody interrupted.

 **Albus Dumbledore, in Cymopoleia's personal opinion was a peculiar old man.**

Hecate giggled unabashedly, "That he is. That he is."

 **His appearance wholly interpreted a wizard's description, and even if she continued to remain in the dark about the existence of magic, she would still be able to easily recognize Dumbledore as one, since he bore a great resemblance to the wizard stereotypes.**

Hermes nodded his head in agreement, "From Albus' description, he is a carbon copy of the Merlin Disney cartoon and all that wizards portray."

"Yes, it seems witches are mostly interpreted incorrectly," Hecate grumbled, muttering a few expletives under her breath as she recalled the warts, green complexion and hooked nose most mortals construe witches to be. "Don't even get me started on the witch in Hansel and Gretel," she indignantly snapped, ignoring Aphrodite's amused smile.

 **He was dressed in garish midnight blue robe with printed stars and moons, and a matching conical hat, his long silvery hair and beard cascaded to below his belt, and he also had a crooked nose, twinkling azure eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, and a wrinkly wizened face.**

 **When Professor Snape dragged her into the Leaky Cauldron and away from Damon Wolfe,**

And here, everybody stared pointedly at a smug Ares, but the Olympians were still rendered speechless at the God of War's selfless action in blessing the young Deity who was sure to have many adversities in the future. Even _Ares_ _himself_ was flabbergasted at his future actions.

 **he escorted her up into a private room for lunch, and was finally introduced to the esteemed Headmaster that the Wizarding Community looked up to entirely.**

"And with reason," Hecate smiled fondly at the depiction of one of her favorite mortals.

 **The second Dumbledore laid eyes on her tiny stature, his azure eyes lit ablaze and twinkled tenfold, followed by a wide, soft smile that spoke volumes of fondness and Cymopoleia was engulfed with a plethora of positive emotions: tender, trust, love and familiarity.**

"What? Why?" Poseidon spluttered; after all, the Sea God still harbored feelings of ire toward the old mortal who dumped his cherished child on the doorstep of such an abominable family of animals.

Hecate narrowed her onyx orbs at Poseidon, "Nobody is perfect, Lord Poseidon. Even Albus Dumbledore isn't infallible. He made a mistake, but had only the best intentions at heart. He never meant to cause Cymopoleia such harm and suffering!"

Wanting to remain peace in the room, Rhea softly addressed the incensed Goddess, "This favorite of yours, Albus, does he harbor intimate feelings toward my granddaughter?"

Hecate beamed, all disdain obliterated from her gorgeous visage, "Oh yes, Albus doted on little Cymopoleia as only a grandfather could." Aphrodite, Hera and Rhea were instantly mollified, and Poseidon grudgingly kept his mouth shut, inwardly deciding to observe the old mortal's interaction with his daughter before judging so harshly, especially since Hecate adored the wizard.

 **The young Potter obediently ate her meal, while she listened to Professors Snape and Minerva regale their discoveries upon visiting the Dursleys. Cymopoleia failed to notice three pairs of eyes scrutinizing her astutely as she forced herself to eat a small amount of sustenance, before finally giving up the task and pushing away her half-full plate.**

Demeter tutted loudly, "Her metabolism would need to get accustomed to eating regular portioned meals on a routinely basis since those blasted Dursleys spent a decade starving her!"

" **Miss Potter, did you not like the meal I had Tom prepare for you?" Dumbledore asked with a benign smile on his wizened visage, "If not, I can have it replaced to your liking. It is of no bother."**

 **Blushing profusely, she ducked her head and smiled, "N-no, it was fantastic, sir. The best I've had, I'm just… I'm not used to eating such a big portion."**

 **Dumbledore's brow furrowed at that, and both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape traded aghast looks with each other. Sighing forlornly, Dumbledore spoke up, "My dear, I apologize and implore that you forgive an old man for such a tremendous mistake."**

"At least he recognized his gross error in judgment," Zeus spoke up, staring pointedly at a grumbling Poseidon.

" **I don't understand," Cymopoleia tilted her head sideways in an adorable fashion.**

 **Placing a wrinkled hand over both her tiny ones, azure eyes lost its regular twinkle as he stared intensely into her sea-green orbs, "It was I who relocated you to live with your Aunt, Leia. The fault remains** _ **entirely**_ **with me, for I believed Petunia would forgo all jealousy toward your mother and raise you as her own. I seem to have made a grand mistake, and I ask for your pardon."**

Hecate smiled forlornly, "Whenever Albus loses his patent twinkle, it is never a good sign. He has always been a jovial and jubilant wizard, and when that twinkle of his diminishes, then he is either enraged or melancholic."

"Sei, darling. Albus genuinely regrets his poor choice in Cymopoleia's upbringing. Let go of your anger," Rhea softly implored her stubborn son.

 **Astute sea-green eyes scrutinized the remorseful wizard, and in a small, yet determined voice, said, "That's not the only reason though, is it, sir?"**

 **Dumbledore's lips twitched and Professor McGonagall let out a modulated chuckle, "Your perceptiveness reminds me of your mother, of Lily." And Cymopoleia didn't fail to notice how Professor Snape flinched at the statement.**

"I would say Athena," Artemis smiled; the Goddess of Wisdom was uncertain on whether it was a compliment or not. Disdained over sharing the same quality as Poseidon _and_ Aphrodite's daughter of all Olympians, or overjoyed over sharing the same quality as her youngest deity cousin.

Aphrodite scowled, "I can be astute if I want to be, Artemis!"

"As I," Poseidon smirked, knowing that his niece meant no offense with her statement, unlike Aphrodite who had always been so touchy.

" **No, my dear girl. I placed blood wards around Privet Drive, for your mother died protecting you, her love saved you which left a mark. As long as you remained at your aunt's house, around those that shares the same blood as Lily, and called that place your home, then you shall remain safe from those that will you harm. In my rash decision to protect you, I failed to acknowledge that there are many different ways you could get harmed, such as emotional and physical, and for that I apologize," Dumbledore concluded contritely.**

"So he had good intentions after all," Hades muttered.

Hecate sighed, "In retrospect, Albus had a brilliant idea. Even though Lily isn't in all actuality her mother by blood, she sacrificed her life _for_ Cymopoleia which leaves a mark. Petunia and Dudley would empower the blood wards Albus created around the house; unfortunately, the lack of love discouraged the wards from fruitfully working to the best of its ability."

Athena hummed thoughtfully, "Quite ingenious of him. Aren't there any other surviving kin of Lily Potter?"

"Regrettably no," Hecate sighed forlornly, "Just Petunia and her obese son."

 **Given the onslaught of information, it took Cymopoleia a while to process Dumbledore's explanation, but in the end, she gave the wizened wizard her famous mega-watt smile, successfully taking the three Professors' breath away with her divine beauty. "I forgive you, sir. You didn't place me there with reasons of malcontent. You were trying to protect me, and for that, I thank you, sir."**

"I suppose if Cymopoleia could forgive him and hold no grudge, then… I shall too," Poseidon huffed in defeat, stubbornly averting all eye-contact with the amused Olympians, his enraged wife and nonchalant son.

" **You are too kind, truly. Compassionate just like your mother," Dumbledore beamed fondly, and Cymopoleia could have sworn a tear escaped his eyelid. Suddenly, the eccentric wizard clapped his hands together in a jovial manner and pierced her with azure eyes that had managed to regain its regular twinkle, "Now, the true reason I am here. Do you wish to reside with the Dursleys? Be aware, that if you do, then I will personally ensure they treat you differently, otherwise they would not only face my ire, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape's as well."**

Ares scoffed, "Why in Tartarus would she want to return to those loathsome animals."

 **But true to the three Professors' prediction, Cymopoleia vehemently shook her head in negative, "Please no, sir. They don't love me, and living in a loveless environment, it makes me feel… incomplete and empty," she scratched her chin, knowing that such a sensation was odd.**

"Odd to you. But since I, the Goddess of Love, am your mother, then you shall thrive in an atmosphere filled with any and all kinds of love, _especially_ pure love," Aphrodite uttered, speaking to the book as though it were her daughter. "It is a miracle my daughter isn't a shell of herself," she suddenly spat venomously, addressing the entire room of Olympians, "A decade of existing in an ambience of such malice and disdain, given no love or even simple positive emotions, as my daughter, she should be a hollow, and deleterious child."

"Yes, but with my genes running through her veins, it balanced yours out and helped with her survival rate and in keeping her a happy and healthy child. Also, being in constant contact with water aided her immensely," Poseidon pointed out with a sigh of relief, a disposition that all the Olympians, barring Amphitrite, shared.

" **I understand, my dear girl," Dumbledore sighed forlornly, "You must say the words, my child, so that the ward would self-destruct."**

 **Clearing her throat, she perked up in palpable excitement and coherently stated, "Privet Drive number 4 in Little Whinging is** _ **not**_ **my home!"**

 **Dumbledore nodded with a sad smile, "And it is indeed no longer your home, Leia. Now, you still have one month until you depart to Hogwarts. I am going to place a large amount of trust on you, and allow you to inhabit this room free of charge. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape shall stop by every odd day and check on you, and this coming year, I shall search for a family to raise you until your reach seventeen, which is the age of maturity in the Wizarding World."**

 **Cymopoleia squealed with utter joy, her cherubic face radiating with delight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I promise I will not disappoint!"**

 **Dumbledore chuckled as he stood up, "I know you won't, Leia."**

The Olympians were ecstatic now that Cymopoleia no longer had to return to those horrid mortals, but none more than Poseidon and Aphrodite; the two Olympian parents didn't know how long they would be able to continue suffering in reading their daughter's cruel treatment.

"At least he has his priorities all sorted out," Apollo cheerfully pointed out.

"We shall still punish those _Dursleys_ ," Poseidon firmly announced.

 **As the three Professors turned to leave, Cymopoleia suddenly called after Dumbledore's retreating back, "Sir, Headmaster Dumbledore, how do you know to call me by my nickname, and with such familiarity?"**

 **Turning around, Dumbledore regarded her with a fond smile, his azure orbs dancing merrily from behind his half-moon spectacles, "Why, my dear Leia, before your parents' untimely death, I used to babysit you. You knew me as your Grampy Alby."**

"I told you," Hecate smirked smugly.

"Grampy Alby? That rhymes! _Oh_!" Apollo's sky-blue orbs widened, "I feel a haiku coming!"

"NO!"

"Dear grandson, how about later, hmm?" Rhea propositioned kindly. Apollo grumbled, but acquiesced, unable to deny his benign yet scary grandmother anything.

 **The month before Cymopoleia was to begin Hogwarts was one of the best of her life. Never before had the young girl knew such freedom, and whenever she wasn't in her room brushing up on the Wizarding World's culture, and educating herself in the intricacies of magic, Cymopoleia would roam around Diagon Alley, Mystical Alley, Crossroad Alley, Horizontal Alley, Vertigo Alley, and Spiritual Alley, playing pretend adventures like she always desired, and perusing the many stores that fit her fancy and called her attention.**

 **Tom, the kindly bartender who resembled a bald walnut,**

And again, Hermes, Ares and Apollo burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

 **warned her to** _ **never**_ **amble into Knockturn Alley, informing her that most of the shops in the specific alley were devoted to the Dark Arts, and that unusual, dangerous and scary people loiter around during all hours of the day, especially at night.**

"Yes, good job. Well done, Tom," Hecate breathed out in relief.

"How bad is this Knockturn Alley exactly?" Hades inquired curiously.

Pondering an answer, Hecate finally conveyed, "Let me put it this way, even the most skilled adults would try avoiding that Alley. It is not a pleasurable experience, but alas, some are desperate, and most accommodations in there are cheap. There are many deplorable mortals that relate to that Alley, most of whom belong in the Fields of Punishment, and a small percentage in the Fields of Asphodel."

Hades' eyes widened impressively, and desperately hoped his niece would avoid entering that perilous Alley.

 **Although Cymopoleia was a naturally curious girl, and itched to scope the forbidden Alley out, the promise she made to the Headmaster who had given her her first taste of freedom after a decade of imprisonment, prevented her from doing so.**

"I blame you and your damn genes, Poseidon," Aphrodite harrumphed but it lacked any bite.

Poseidon felt worriment creep up in him when the book mentioned her curiosity, and was deeply grateful she was a girl of her word, but still, he couldn't help but say, "The sea cannot be restrained, Aphrodite, remember that."

 **After much contemplation, Cymopoleia bequeathed her beautiful snowy owl, the name Athene, derived from Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom who had honored the nocturnal species by making them her favorite among feathered creatures.**

Laughter!

Every Olympian but Athena burst out into uproarious laughter.

"I would be jealous, but truly, I am not," Poseidon boomed out, while Aphrodite nodded in vehement agreement.

"Oh hush up!" Athena snarled.

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before narrowing his gaze at his arrogant daughter, "Athena, Cymopoleia meant no offense. It is obvious that she is honoring her familiar with your name, just like you honored the nocturnal species."

Biting her lips, the redhead mumbled, "I suppose…"

 **The eleven-year-old had always been obsessed with mythology ever since her youth and lonely days at Little Whinging, coupled with the language of Ancient Greek being hardwired in her brain for as long as she could remember; Cymopoleia had seen it fit for her familiar to be given a name that originated with her obsession.**

 **On September 1** **st** **, Professor Snape was given the task of escorting Cymopoleia to King's Cross Station, and once they approached Platforms 9 and 10, he matter-of-factly informed her with a solemn visage, that she were to run in between the two platforms in order to appear on the other side. If it weren't for the fact that Professor Snape lacked any form of humor, and probably had no funny bone in his body, Cymopoleia would have laughed in his face.**

"I'm sorry… Did you say she has to run right into and collide with a solid barrier?" Triton gaped in aghast, forgetting his grudge with his father's spawn in the moment.

"Oh yes," Hecate nodded matter-of-factly, taking great pleasure in witnessing the appalled expressions on all the Olympians' visage, "There cannot exactly be a train disembarking to Hogwarts where Muggles could all see now, can there? Wizarding transportation cannot be of use due to the Muggle family, and so, the Ministry collectively agreed on an invisible barrier. I do assure you it is quite painless."

" **Thank you, Professor Snape, for everything," Cymopoleia beamed, and the harsh stern line on his indifferent mien, combusted at the radiant smile she had bestowed upon him. Snape's sallow face softened slightly and he nodded at her, "Good luck, Miss Potter, I shall see you at Hogwarts, now run along and do not falter."**

 **Acknowledging the kindness behind his brusque words, Cymopoleia grinned and gripped the handle of her trolley firmly; she squared her shoulders and ran like the wind, ignoring her observation of the barrier looking solid and praying to Tyche, the Goddess of Luck, that she would appear on the other side unscathed.**

"Well, Tyche would answer a prayer, but she would be able to assist her half-sister if she wasn't hidden from the Gods and Goddesses," Hermes pointed out, staring meaningfully at Aphrodite. Tyche, after all, was Hermes and Aphrodite's daughter, and gladly offered her assistance to each of her Olympian parents' demi-god and demi-goddess children.

Aphrodite huffed haughtily, "What's done is done, Hermes. Let us hope that dear Tyche would answer her prayer and blindly favor her."

"Of that I have no doubt," Rhea interrupted, in case an argument was to occur, "Why, if Ares blessed her, oblivious to her true origins, I don't see why not Tyche wouldn't occasionally come to her aid."

 **A cacophony of noises filled her eardrums and her sea-green orbs widened perceptibly at the wondrous sight; a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people, and there was a sign overhead with the words:** _ **Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock**_ **. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

 **Cymopoleia completely forgot herself, and didn't notice that she was blocking the barrier as she stared at the scene. She was suddenly shaken from her entranced reverie when a croaky voice addressed her sharply, "I would snap out of it before you get stampeded on by stragglers, Dearie."**

 **Whipping her head around so fast she risked whiplash, Cymopoleia's eyes widened in the direction of the speaker; there was an old-fashioned food stand that didn't look as though it belonged in the platform, and it was occupied by three old ladies, all of whom were sitting in rocking chairs, knitting a huge pair of socks using an electric green yarn.**

"NO!" Aphrodite screamed, tugging on her raven strands hysterically.

"By the Gods, No! _Anyone_ but _them_!" Poseidon implored his sea-green eyes horror-struck.

"Di immortales!" Rhea gasped, interrupting herself, "Why have they appeared to her. _Why_?!"

Every Olympian stared at the book aghast, knowing that the Fates would only appear to those whose time have reached fruition, or close to ending, and they were all visibly shaken with the new occurrence.

"I-I guess we can clearly comprehend the name of the chapter now," Apollo gulped, his hands shaking nervously.

 **She oddly noticed that the lady on the right and left were each knitting a sock, while the middle one was holding the large ball of yarn. Slowly, Cymopoleia moved away from the barrier, and reflexively approached them, garnering collectively identical grins from them. The three ladies looked ancient, with their silver hair tied back in a white bandana, wearing matching cottons dresses and had bony arms depicting a frail twig.**

"No, Cymopoleia. Stay away from them. Run along to the train," Artemis choked out, clutching her twin's hand in a firm grip. Even though Apollo was in a state of denial, the girl, _her cousin_ , was prophesized to be his soul mate; it was well-known knowledge in mythology _and_ reality that Apollo was unlucky in love, and Artemis deeply hoped that Cymopoleia would defeat the odds stacked against her.

" **Uh, I'm sorry, but-, do I know you?" she asked, for each lady were staring at her intently with a knowing glint in their sunken milky eyes.**

" **Maybe yes," the lady on the right said airily.**

" **Probably not," the lady on the left added.**

"The Morai enjoy their riddles," Zeus groused out; he may respect Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, but it didn't mean the King of Gods favored them in the slightest, for their sudden appearance was always a symbol of bad omen in regards to the perceiver.

"Wait a moment," Athena gasped in cognizance, "Didn't Percy personally meet them two years ago?"

"Yes," Poseidon frowned.

"And he remains with his life intact," Demeter smiled, comprehending Athena's previous observant. Hope ignited in Poseidon and Aphrodite's eyes and they both smiled genuinely at the Goddess of Wisdom, but still, they were frightened for their Little Pearl's future with the arrival of the Morai.

 **The middle lady then grinned sinisterly as she offered a scissor to the lady on the left, "We on the other hand, dearie, know you."**

 **Feeling an ominous sensation engulf her, Cymopoleia clasped her trolley in a firm grip and offered them a shaky smile, "Uhm, I don't mean to be rude, but I should be going. Don't want to be late and all-"**

 **The lady on the right cut her off abruptly, her hoarse voice turning gratingly rough as she looked right at her, "A child of light, a heart so bright…" The lady on the left continued in the same tone, "She suffers pain, and fights for no gain…" And lastly, the lady on the middle ominously opened her mouth, her milky eyes staring right at her, almost** _ **through**_ **her, "Yet love is the light through harsh turmoil; friendship and hope are bonding souls." And with those fateful, cataclysmic words, the middle lady took out her scissors, a large gold and silver long bladed one similar to shears, and cut the yarn.**

"NO!" nearly every Olympian yelled, for when Atropos cut the yarn, it signified death.

Apollo, the God of Prophecies, frantically uttered, "But that wasn't a prophecy, it can't be. It isn't, I would know!"

"No," Rhea slowly articulated, "They were prophesying Cymopoleia's Fate. Her future. They have already _seen_ her future since they aided in her creation and her evolvement." After all, Rhea was a Titaness, and she had more experiences with the Morai then her children and grandchildren put together.

The chamber echoed with a sense of foreboding, but none uttered a word as they waited nervously for Rhea to continue with her narration.

 **The resulting snip was foreboding to Cymopoleia, and could be heard over the cacophony of witches and wizards. The three ancient ladies balled up their yarns and gazed at her, unblinkingly. The eleven-year-old suppressed her tremors and strode away from them, ensuring that she kept a wide berth from them, their ominous words echoing in the recess of her mind, and Cymopoleia Venus Potter felt it in her veins, that it was a spoken prediction associated with her.**

"Quite astute of her," Athena muttered to herself.

 **Deciding to place the eccentric occurrence in the back burner, Cymopoleia ensconced herself in an empty compartment by the end of the train and after settling Athene comfortably on the seat beside her, she took out her transfiguration book and immersed herself in it, just as the train disembarked.**

 **An hour into the journey, the door to her compartment slid open and shut with an audible slam, jolting her from all things related to transfiguration. A slim girl, who looked to be the same age as her, was leaning against the closed transparent door, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths rapidly while her hand clutched her chest. Sharpening her gaze on the golden-haired stranger, Cymopoleia took note that she seemed to be frazzled. The girl suddenly glared at Cymopoleia, most probably noticing she wasn't alone and had intruded somebody's compartment.**

 **A pair of glacial cornflower eyes bore a hole into her skull, and Cymopoleia realized that this girl probably deplored the fact that she had seen her less than composed.**

 _ **She's probably the daughter of a prominent and influential pureblood then**_ **, Cymopoleia thought.**

"Oh, hopefully she makes a new friend," Hera beamed, clasping hands with Zeus.

 **Flashing the girl her best radiant, friendly smile, she said, "Umm, hi. Would you like to join me?" and she sincerely hoped this girl would be interested in befriending her since all girls despised her at first glance. But much to the lonely orphan's surprise and delight, the girl gave her a brusque nod and gracefully sat down opposite to her.**

"That is my genes running amuck in her," Aphrodite smiled sheepishly.

" **Daphne Greengrass," the girl – Daphne regained full composure, and articulated her name courteously in a cool tone.**

"Greengrass?" Hecate chirped with a relieved smile, "Thank the Gods. The Greengrass's are a wonderful, loyal and respected wizarding family, though refined and pureblood, they do not share the same ideologies as the bigoted ones. I believe Daphne would make an incredible friend and ally to Cymopoleia."

Poseidon smiled at that, grateful that his Little Pearl would garner a new friend… but most importantly, a _true_ one.

 **Cymopoleia however, wasn't intimidated and kept her sincere smile plastered on her delicate face, "I'm Leia, well um, Cymopoleia Potter."**

 **Two sculpted golden eyebrows rose, but other than that, she showed no visible emotion at basically barging into the Girl-Who-Lived's compartment, and thankfully, showed zero amount of worshipping and fandom. "Are you really? Well, I'm sorry for my appalling manners."**

" **Would you-, I mean, if you want to, do you um, want to talk about it?" Cymopoleia asked hesitantly.**

 **Glacial blue eyes scrutinized her for a moment, before she finally relaxed her refined and frigid stance and gave her a genuine smile. Daphne then proceeded to convey what previously ailed her. Apparently, the boy she conversed with in Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy, had been flirting despicably with her, not allowing her any room for breathing air and loudly made a claim on her, before his stalker, Pansy Parkinson, and betrothed, began tearing Daphne a new one. The poor girl managed to escape their suffocating presence and ducked into her compartment before Draco located her.**

"Aren't they a little young for romance," Artemis scoffed in disapproval.

Aghast, Aphrodite snapped, "It is never too early to have romance in life, Artemis." Prompting many eye rolls in response.

 **Of course, Cymopoleia educated herself in the Pureblood's traditions, and found marriage contracts from birth to be quite barbaric and archaic, but who was she to argue about edicts placed centuries before her birth.**

Hecate nodded in pride, "Yes, although the days are changing, marriage contracts had been bestowed since the Founders' days. It is a crucial and archaic tradition in my Pet Project, although not all wizarding families use them nowadays," she informed the curious Olympians.

Aphrodite seemed appalled over the fact that a plethora of children would be forced to marry another, lacking _true love_ for the entirety of their mortal lives.

 **The two girls spent half an hour in the midst of a friendly debate over wizarding traditions and how dissimilar they were with respect to Muggle ones, when suddenly, the compartment door slid open again and a boy with silky obsidian waves, sparkling sapphire eyes that had a glint of mischief, and an olive complexion appeared.**

 **When a pair of sapphire orbs connected with the golden-haired girl, he let out a sigh of relief and his posture slumped, "Daphne, thank Merlin, I've been looking** _ **everywhere**_ **for you!"**

" **You wouldn't have** _ **had**_ **to if you didn't leave me with that ponce Draco and Pansy," Daphne snapped in retaliation, prompting a sheepish expression from the boy, mixed with indignation. "Well excuse me for having the urgent need to use the bathroom, Daph."**

 **Daphne scoffed and the boy finally allowed eye-contact with Cymopoleia, who noted with relief, that her beauty didn't seem to have any effect on him whatsoever. "Oh," Daphne remembered, "Leia, this is my best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Cymopoleia Potter."**

Feeling protective over his daughter being in close proximity to a male, Poseidon addressed Hecate, "What can you tell us about the Zabini family?"

"They are Grey, just like the Greengrass', and were also neutral in the war. You have no reason to fret over Blaise befriending Cymopoleia," she smiled softly.

 **Blaise gaped at her for a moment, before smirking and he swaggered over to Daphne's side with an air of confidence and a slight bit of arrogance, "I leave you for five minutes and you've already bagged yourself the Girl-Who-Lived."**

"She's not some trinket on display!" Artemis hissed venomously.

Poseidon's sea-green eyes narrowed into slits, but he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

" **Hey!" Cymopoleia bristled, glaring at the handsome eleven-year-old with offense, "I'm not some bloody trophy to be shown on display. If you two are merely sitting with me for the stupid fame, I honestly believe to be bogus, then the door's over there!" she growled and extended a hand toward the door, hiding her hurt. But Blaise merely chuckled, "Relax Leonessa, I didn't mean it as an insult. Draco Malfoy has been ordered by his father to befriend you for underhanded and lesser means, I merely meant it as a coincidence that Daphne stumbled upon you by accident while that tosser is out searching for you."**

"He could have worded it better," Poseidon grumbled, "I dislike this Draco person. My daughter is not his to own!" he seethed.

"I agree," Hecate said solemnly, "The Malfoys should be treated with awareness and caution, for they are not to be trifled with and could prove extremely dangerous."

Aphrodite snarled, "I'll curse him if he harms my Little Pearl!"

 **Taken aback, Cymopoleia felt all she could say was, "Oh." She then glanced at an amused Blaise and arched an eyebrow, "Leonessa?"**

 **Blaise grinned unabashedly, "Sorry, I am from in Italian descent, I get carried away sometimes. Irt means 'Lioness'. You strike me as somebody fierce, not afraid to speak your mind, not one to back down easily especially in a fight, and quite the spitfire. I don't doubt you'll be sorted in the Lion Den like your parents."**

 **Daphne giggled, "So Leia, why don't you tell Blaise here of how your first introduction to Malfoy went." And the three eleven-year-olds spent most of the journey to Hogwarts chattering inanely, and laughing uproariously, and for the first time, Cymopoleia felt optimistic that she had finally made two new friends that would like and accept her for who she was, rather than what the tabloids rumored her to be.**

 **For the third time that day, the compartment door slid open, and Cymopoleia's head shot up, only to see Draco Malfoy and two meaty boys that resembled airheaded baboons standing on either side of him. When silver eyes met sea-green, he stumbled backward in shock and his cheeks blushed a rosy red, "You again, uh, um," he cleared his throat and his posture instantly changed to one of haughty arrogance, "They say that Cymopoleia Potter is in the train.** _ **Leia**_ **, I'm assuming that's you?"**

"Brilliant," Hermes sarcastically commented.

"If he does anything harmful toward her, I'll smite him," Poseidon growled ferociously, garnering many nods of agreement from most of the Gods.

 **Bringing forward her courage, Cymopoleia squared her shoulders and met his stare head on, "That's right. Can I help you with something?"**

 **Draco's eyes widened at seeing a smug Blaise and a revolted Daphne, and his eyes quickly flickered to Cymopoleia, "I'm here to extend you my hand of friendship, and warn you off from those that lack proper breeding like Mudbloods and blood-traitors. I see you've done well for yourself in meeting Blaise and Daphne, but you can do so much better with me by your side, Potter."**

"Who the Styx does he think he is?!" Artemis bellowed, not liking his tone whatsoever.

"My daughter shall be fine without you," Aphrodite sneered, her fists clenching and unclenching with anger.

Rhea shook her head in disapproval, "Such dreadful manners. Tis the fault of his parents for nurturing him in such a bigoted and hateful way."

" _ **Excuse you, Malfoy!**_ **" Daphne snarled, shooting up to her feet. Blaise quickly held her wrist firmly in warning, but Cymopoleia, on the other hand, wasn't one that take idle threats and warnings lightly. Cymopoleia was a girl unable to be restrained, especially in the face of bigoted and spoilt little boys who entertain political propaganda relayed by his elders, a boy so shallow he would blindly follow in the despicable footsteps of his father's;**

Despite the callous words of the boy, Poseidon felt pride blazing in his veins; his daughter could not be restrained, for that is a trait she inherited from him, making her a _true_ daughter of the Sea, the Princess of Atlantis.

 **with the combination of Blaise and Daphne's infinite knowledge and her leisure reading, she was up to speed on the First War and those that feigned mind control, such as the Malfoys, the Notts, and the Parkinsons.**

"Yes, _definitely_ feigning it," Hecate growled.

 **Taking a few measured steps toward Malfoy, Cymopoleia sneered, "Thank you for the unneeded** _ **hospitality,**_ **Malfoy, but I am certain that I require no help from** _ **you**_ **. I shall befriend whomever I wish, and I don't take lightly to insults upon my person. My** _ **mother**_ **, the woman who gave me life and sacrificed herself for me to continue on living, was a '** _ **Mudblood'**_ **as you so crassly referred. You dare spout of your biased beliefs and insult my mother and then have the audacity to befriend me! Thank you, but** _ **no**_ **thank you, I would prefer to** _ **never**_ **call you my friend. Now, leave!"**

The Olympians applauded loudly, each of them yelling out words of approval at the way Cymopoleia handled the uncouth boy.

 **All haughtiness evaporated from the Malfoy Heir's stance. A few pink spots appeared on his alabaster cheeks and he sneered at the gorgeous girl he hadn't been able to get his mind off since meeting her in Diagon Alley, "You've just made a huge mistake. I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly, a threat underlying his tone, "Unless you're a bit politer and a lot more smarter, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either."**

"Bastard!"

"How dare he!"

"You dare to insult James and Lily Potter, you inbred shit!" Hecate screeched.

A storm raged outside, and the sea roared dangerously, paired off with a bolt of tremendous lightning; both Zeus and Poseidon were enraged with the Malfoy boy's words and were unable to control their explosive temper.

" **Out, Malfoy!" Blaise snarled, his wand pointing at the arrogant blonde, "You know me, and you know my family. Don't make me teach you a lesson, one that would be ingrained into your hollow skull for all of eternity. Now. Get. Out!"**

"Good boy!" Poseidon growled, liking Blaise already as he defended his daughter's honor.

 **Malfoy glared at Blaise with vengeance, and inaudibly gestured for his two goons to leave. Once the compartment door slid shut behind them, Blaise dragged a hand through his hair and shot a worried frown at Cymopoleia, whose face had lost all color, "Leia? You alright?"**

" **Leia, don't listen to that arrogant ponce. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Daphne reassured her, placing an arm around the frail girl in a move that was so unlike the frigid Greengrass Heiress.**

 **Nodding her head rapidly, Cymopoleia gave them both a weak smile, "Promise me something."**

" **Depends on what it is," Blaise smirked cunningly.**

 **She let out peals of musical laughter, "Promise me that no matter which house we get sorted into, that we'll remain friends…"**

" **Of course, promise," Daphne immediately vowed. Blaise grinned boyishly, "You've got yourself a deal, Potter."**

"Such remarkable friends," Hera cooed.

"I approve," Poseidon and Aphrodite intoned, pleased with their daughter's phenomenal choice in friends.

 **The ride went along smoothly after Malfoy's crass interruption. It was getting dark and the train started to slow down. The three first years donned on their Hogwarts uniform, and once the train came to a complete stop, they walked out of the platform, ensuring they stuck together due to the many people pushing their way forward. Cymopoleia shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and she heard a deep, grunting voice boom out, "Firs' years! Firs' year over here!"**

 **The gigantic man with shaggy hair and a hairy face introduced himself as Hagrid before escorting them down the steep, narrow path and onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"Hogwarts is quite splendor," Hecate smiled dreamily, "At times, I like to take a small reprieve and just stare at the magnificent castle."

" **No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water. Cymopoleia, Blaise and Daphne were joined by a chubby boy with tearful brown eyes. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat all to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"**

 **There were no words to describe the sensation Cymopoleia was drowning in as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which the castle overhead stood. Cymopoleia stared at the lake as though entranced; a tingling sensation embraced her whole being, and consumed her, one that spoke of a familial sense, which greatly confused the young Potter.**

Poseidon was torn between pride and sadness, "She belongs in the sea, her blood calls to it."

"She belongs nowhere, Poseidon!" Amphitrite screamed, having had enough of the spawn, "She's a product of an accident, of adultery!"

"Amphitrite! ENOUGH!" Poseidon boomed, his eyes raging like the tumultuous storm occurring outside, "You are misplacing malice on an innocent child, and I will not tolerate cruelty toward my daughter due to resentment and bitter envy!"

Amphitrite chewed on the inside of her mouth to repress the many expletives she wished to spill. Instead, she focused her malice-filled eyes on Aphrodite, who glared back, not intimidated in the least bit by the spiteful Queen.

 **Surrounded by the vast lake made her feel a sense of belonging and utter safety, and just as Cymopoleia thought things couldn't get any more weird, a cacophony of gleeful ovation met her ears.**

" **The Princess has arrived!"**

" **Princess, the Princess has come!"**

 **Shrieks filled the air from a myriad of students as the water rippled and a gigantic squid appeared, rushing over to Cymopoleia's frozen form. Hagrid chuckled and boomed out over the plethora of screams, "Not to worry. Tha's only tha giant squid, he's qui'et friendly."**

" **Something weird is going on here," Cymopoleia mumbled to Daphne and Blaise, both of whom had their widened eyes trained on the giant squid, who was currently waving one jelly tentacle at her in greeting.**

"What a sight it must be," Demeter chuckled.

"No matter. Even though I hid her divine heritage, creatures of the sea would always sense and recognize her," Hecate spoke up.

" **Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called out to the chubby boy sharing their boat, and he blissfully cried out, "Trevor!" just as they landed onto the smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

 **They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Once Hagrid ensured the first years were all congregated together, he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open at once and Cymopoleia beamed at the familiar face of Professor McGonagall, the kind yet stern witch that defended her and came to her aid.**

" **The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid politely informed her; after the kind giant left, Professor McGonagall began a hearty diatribe about the four Houses and the school's policy, especially the point system. After a swift meeting with a horde of transparent ghosts arguing, Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.**

"Ah, ghosts. Those that fear entering my domain," Hades grinned darkly. He had given Hecate permission to those that fear death and choose for their essence to remain behind instead of being judged in the Underworld by the Judgment Pavilion. Although the abominable mortals had no choice; those that sinned greatly in their life would have no choice but to suffer in the Fields of Punishment or the Fields of Asphodel.

"You have a dark humor, Uncle," Hermes muttered with a shiver.

 **The Hall was magnificent; it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, and Cymopoleia grinned at the familiar faces of Dumbledore and Snape, both of whom were gazing right back at her.**

 **Daphne nudged her softly, "Leia, look up!"**

 **Her cherubic face morphed into one of utter awe, her sea-green eyes widening at such a marvelous and enthralling sight; instead of a plain ceiling, she saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars …** _ **It**_ _ **was**_ _ **most**_ _ **magical**_ **.**

" **It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in** _ **Hogwarts, A History**_ **," a bossy voice spoke up, and Cymopoleia saw that the voice belonged to a girl with bushy brown hair resembling a rat's nest, and very large front teeth.**

Aphrodite shivered at the child's description, "Hmm, definitely not blessed by me."

Ignoring the shallowness of Aphrodite, Athena spoke up in awe, "I am interested in understanding the machinations of that wondrous ceiling. It is quite a marvel!"

Hecate smiled in understanding to Athena's thirst for knowledge, and appreciation of its intricate casting, "Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin worked tirelessly together to create the ceiling. In over a thousand years it remains standing due to the castle's impeccable wards."

 **Suddenly, all the attention was focused on a patched and frayed pointed wizard's hat that Professor McGonagall gently placed on a four-legged stool, and the rebel in Cymopoleia desperately desired to smuggle it into Privet Drive, where Aunt Petunia would surely have an epileptic fit.**

Hermes had an infectious grin on his mien, "Ah, it seems my cousin follows after me in terms of mischief making and creating havoc."

"Oh Gods help me," Aphrodite groaned, but Poseidon was as thrilled as Hermes at their recent discovery.

"Quite the rebellious little deity, isn't she?" Zeus chuckled.

 **After a few moments of silence, a rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat – much to her astonishment –** _ **sang**_ **!**

"Why am I not surprised. Naturally; talking hats," Apollo muttered sarcastically.

Hecate beamed, "The Sorting Hat was creating by Godric Gryffindor to sort the children fairly."

 **The whole hall burst into applause once the hat finished its song, and after it bowed to each of the four tables, it became quite still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and as she called out, "Abbot, Hannah," Cymopoleia felt an excited chill run down her spine, and she began bouncing on the tip of her toes, much to her new friends' amusement.**

 **On and on the list went, until finally, "Greengrass, Daphne," was sorted into Slytherin almost instantly. A few names later, Cymopoleia's name was called.**

" **Potter, Cymopoleia!"**

The Olympians all leaned forward in anticipation, curious to which House Cymopoleia would get sorted into.

 **As she stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall and it took most of Cymopoleia's will-power to not roll her eyes at their rudeness. The last thing she saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her, and the next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat.**

" _ **Oh, my! By the Founders! I have never in all my life as the Sorting Hat encountered one of divine descent! Fully-blooded divinity as well, and oh…? Recently blessed by war, oh my."**_

Before any complaints could reach her ears, Hecate spoke up, "The Hat will never reveal a word of what he saw in her mind; he is forbidden and created by Godric not to. I did not hide her from the Hat so that he could sort her appropriately."

 **Cymopoleia frowned in confusion recognizing the hat's words to resemble Ollivander's speech.**

" _ **You are in the dark. Don't worry Miss Potter, or shall I say, Miss Olympus, the time will come and you will return home. My, my, you have quite impressive traits, qualities the Founders themselves would kill for."**_

" **What are you talking about?" Cymopoleia hissed, dumbfounded.**

" _ **Never mind, young Deity, it isn't your time to know. I know exactly where to put you, in the House of the Brave, much like your father. Let it be….**_ **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Poseidon beamed brightly, pride consuming him, "Of course, my children are all brave, and therefore belongs in the House of valor."

Aphrodite wept with pride and Hecate softly said, "I believe that the other three houses would suit her, though none more than the Lion Den. Congratulations Poseidon and Affie. Cymopoleia will do you proud."

 **And although Cymopoleia was vehemently confused, she beamed brightly and dashed over to the red and gold table that was all in tumultuous uproar. She didn't even notice that she received the loudest cheer yet in her confusion, and found a seat opposite to two redheaded twins, both of whom reeked of mischief and mayhem.**

Hermes grinned at that, since they reminded him vehemently of his mischievous sons at Camp Halfblood.

"They remind me of your Stoll twins, Hermes," Apollo laughed, thinking amongst the same lines.

 **Cymopoleia Venus Potter smiled sadly when Blaise joined Daphne in the Slytherin table, but when she thought over their previous promise in the train, it morphed into a genuine smile, knowing that even though they were in opposing houses, they would still remain friends. The thought cemented further when Daphne waved vigorously at her and Blaise winked, subtly portraying that they wouldn't abandon her.**

Hecate smiled, "I cannot wait to read the reactions of the rest of the school. Gryffindor and Slytherin have a huge enmity and haven't gotten along in over a century."

"Well," Rhea closed the book, "Cymopoleia would achieve the impossible, of that I am sure. _Now_ , who would like to read next?"

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I completely adore Dumbledore and couldn't help but portray him as the kind grandfatherly figure. So, Cymopoleia will not be returning to the Dursleys, hmm… I wonder where she will live… ;)**

 **The Golden Trio is Cymopoleia, Blaise and Daphne! I hope you are pleased with it! I know that Daphne and Tracey Davis are commonly known as best friends, but most of my other stories depict it that way, and I thought I would change it in this story. Ron and Hermione will be introduced next chapter…**

 **I didn't stress on the sorting because I am trying to diverge from canon, and the sorting isn't very opinion (except for Cymopoleia). Also; in canon and most Harry Potter fanfictions, Hermione, Ron and Neville always seem to stop by a Potter's compartment, so I decided to change things and have their first meeting occur in Hogwarts.**

 **Who saw Cymopoleia stumbling upon the Fates coming? …No one? XD**

 **R &R.**


End file.
